Hailey Weasley: The Child of Voldemort
by SadieMarie
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? Better yet, what if this said child would fall into the hands of our favorite red headed duo Fred and George? This is my first fan fic so please read and review! Story is better than summary! [[Disconinued]]
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived

**CHAPTER 1**

The Girl Who Lived

"George! We need to close down the shop and get all the merchandise protected NOW!" Fred hollered.

"What? Why?" George asked, looking at his watch, not understanding why they had to close an hour early.

"Haven't you noticed what's going on outside?" Fred said, now becoming frustrated with his twin brother.

"No, I haven't. For your information, I'm testing out our new inviso ear plugs." George answered, becoming annoyed that he didn't know what was going on.

"Well they seem to be working--but more on that later. The dark mark is over the entrance to Diagon Alley. NOW START CLOSING UP THE SHOP!".

Fred wasn't kidding. From their front window, you could see the odd sickly green glow that the mark gave off. People were out side screaming and running aimlessly; and from what Fred could see, a horde of black-hooded figures were what was scaring them off.

"GEORGE!"

"What? The shop's closed and the goods are locked away." He was now beginning to get angry with his brother's impatience.

"Is it safe to go to the house?" George was referring to the small, yet reasonably comfortably sized, underground house.

"Ya, I think so," Fred said hastily. "But we should probably do a double check to make sure everything is safe.. .."

"Oi! Why do you have to be so concerned about things we can make more of later!" said George, who by this time had noticed that the Death Eaters were considerably closer than they had been before.

It was probably a good thing that Fred wanted to do a double check because as they were about to dis-apparate, they heard a loud bang on the shop's front door, and the noise of something being set down.

"What the hel--" George started but never finished. As they both ran to open the door, they noticed a women's figure running away under a jet-black cape.

Before she went around the corner of the nearest building, one of the Death Eaters screamed, "Avada kadavra!". A jet of bright green light hit the women before she could get out of its path. It hit her square in the back and she fell almost instantly. All of the Death Eaters laughed shrilly. The one who had cast the spell ran to her body and seemed to be searching frantically for something.

"The child! She doesn't have it!" he said in a high pitched rasping voice.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased!" said one of the Death Eaters in a slightly quavering voice. The Death Eaters Set off a Dark Mark over the women's body, and dis-apparated simultaneously.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED?" shouted Fred.

"I'm not sure mate, but it was---Oi!" George was attempting to go out into the street, when his foot hit the small bundle that was lying in front of the doorway. The bundle began to move and Fred and George stood transfixed looking at the small bundle of blankets. After a few moments, the bundle began to move more frantically and from deep down inside it they heard a muffled cry.

"Did you hear that?" asked Fred.

"Ya." Said George. He had gone a little pale and was wearing a face of bewilderment and confusion.

"Do you-- do you reckon we should open it?" Fred asked, not knowing whether it was cursed or if an animal was inside it.

"Ya. I--I reckon we should." They both bent down over the bundle which was now moving even more rapidly and louder cries were coming from inside it. They decided that it definitely wasn't cursed. They both took a piece of fabric and gently unfolded it until they saw what was inside.

"Bloody hell!" cried George. A baby dressed in shabby clothes that were far too big for her, was wriggling around on the now unfolded bundle of blankets.

"Do you think," Fred paused not sure of what to say, "Do ya think that this is the 'child' the Death Eaters were talking about?"

"I'm not sure Fred. I've heard rumors that he-who-must-not-be-named had had a child, but you know, I just thought----thought they were rumors to keep us feeling like we knew what was going on inside of the ministry."

"I've heard those rumors too." Fred stopped and looked as if he were trying to remember something important. "Well," he finally started, "there's only one way to know if the baby's '_his_'."

"Oh, and what's that?" George said in sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well," Fred began, "it was rumored that he put a tattoo on the baby's arm, similar to the tattoo's on the Death Eaters. It was said that he gave the child a tattoo so that he could differentiate her from the other death eaters and so he could get into the child's mind and thoughts." Fred reached down to the baby, who was now shivering in the cold of the night. He took both her arms and turned them around until he saw what he was looking for. "Aha!" he said allowed. On the baby's right arm was a tattoo that looked fresh.

"Good god! It still looks wet and inky! And look at that! Her little arm is still red from the tattooing! '_He_' is a _sick_ man for doing that to his own child!". Fred nodded in agreement. A freezing cold breeze went through the air causing the baby to start crying loudly.

"For Merlin's sake Fred, pick the poor thing up and get her inside!"

"Oh! Right!" Fred seemed to come out of a trance and he scooped the baby up along with her blankets and brought her inside.

George slumped down into an arm chair and ran his fingers through his hair, stopping on the top of his scalp.

"What the hell are _we _ supposed to do with a baby?" George said after five minutes or so.

"I suppose we should tell Mum and Dad, and ask them for help." When Fred said this George shook his head at the idea of telling their parents. "Do you know how to take care of a baby? 'Cause I sure as hell don't!" Fred shouted hotly, as he sat down in the hard, wooden chair next to George, trying to calm the baby down.

"No." George said plainly. "I just don't think it's a good idea for us to tell Mum right away. Ronald and Hermione should know plenty about taking care of babies by now, what with the twins and all that. From the looks of the baby, she's probably around the same age as Benny and Casey." George was referring to Ron and Hermione's twins, who were now around nine months old.

"I agree. We should probably wait to tell Mum and Dad about the baby--- wait. So we're keeping her now?" Fred said. He had now managed to calm the baby down by getting her to suck on his finger. "Well we can't just give her to the ministry. Can you imagine? We waltz up in there and we say , ' Here's Voldemort's kid.' . Who knows what they'd do! It's better to just tell Ron because---well I'm not sure but we can trust him more than anyone else in our family at the moment. Plus, he's not far away and we can stay close to the shop." As George said this they both fell silent.

Bill and Charlie were both in different countries, Percy was still shunning his family and Fred and George were still shunning him. Both of their minds lingered on Ginny. Ginny was captured by Death Eaters only three months ago. She didn't survive. Harry had arrived at the scene about to propose, but he was too late. Harry had slipped into a depression for about a month and had to get a substitute Defense against the dark arts teacher. He came back around eventually. Ron had been head of the auror department for a month and Fred and George knew he was their only blood relative they could easily get to _and_ trust. It also helped that he was now the proud father of twins. A boy and a girl named Benny and Casey. At least Ron could give them advice, for the time being, about child care.

"Well it's decided then." Said Fred who had finally broken the silence.

"What?" said George, forgetting about what had just happened.

"It's decided that we're going to tell Ronald about our situation." said Fred quietly.

"Oh. Right." George said while yawning. "How 'bout telling him in the morning. I'm too sleepy to start a conversation at the moment." and with that he dis-apparated to their underground home.

Fred looked at the baby and said absent mindedly, "You remind me a lot of my friend Hailey from my second year. You have her face. I guess I'll call you that, but I'll have to see if George agrees with me. God! I hope Hailey wasn't your mother!" Fred said. He looked at the baby and felt a connection with her. It was something he had never really felt before. He did a couple of cleaning spells and checked all the locks and protecting charms in the shop.

"I probably shouldn't apparate with such a small kid." He thought aloud. So he went into the private room of his store, and moved the invisible cover that was over the trapdoor that led to his small home, and descended down a long passage way. With his wand illuminated via the lumus spell, he began the long journey to his living room.


	2. Chapter 2: Hailey Weasley

**A/N- i forgot to add a disclaimer on the last chapter so i'll do it now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hailey and a few other characters that I made up. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2**

Hailey Weasley

At around four thirty in the morning, Fred and George were awakened by the screams and cries of an unhappy baby.

"I will never look at Ron the same way again." Said George in a groggy voice.

"Mmmf.. ." Was the only remark from Fred as he continued to sleep from his bed.

"Well fine then. I'll get up this time but you're doing it the next time it happens."

As George staggered over to the make shift baby bed that Fred had constructed last night, he grabbed his wand and made a glass of milk appear. He picked up the baby and tried to settle her down as he silently preformed the heating spell with a flick of his wand. As the bottom of the glass burst into flames, he rocked the baby in his arms.

"Well you are a feisty one, aren't you?", he said as the baby's cries continued. "Let's just hope", he continued, "you don't turn out like '_good ol_' _dad'_.". When the milk became just hot enough he put the flames out with another flick of his wand.

"What on earth are we going to name you?" he asked.

"Hailey." Fred mumbled from across the room. George jumped a little, not expecting an answer.

"What?" he asked, not sure if Fred was dreaming about his old girl friend or not.

"Ha-il-ey" Fred said slower, pronouncing each syllable.

"So you've named her after your old girl friend then?" George questioned, not understanding why Fred hadn't told him about the name sooner. "Yes, I have. If you look at her face you can see a bit of Hailey in it." Fred said as he sat up, stretching.

George, was by this time feeding Hailey through a special cap that was shaped into a baby bottle nozzle that he had placed on the glass. He squinted at the baby's face and as he did so said, "Ya. I see it now. I think it's her eyes and maybe her nose."

"Sure." said Fred who was still half asleep as he got up and cracked some eggs in a pan over the stove with his wand.

Suddenly Hailey began to cry again.

"Oh, what is it _now_?" George asked her. She had stopped drinking and now looked quite upset.

"You have to burp her, you git." Fred said as orange juice magically appeared in front of him, and was filling up a glass on its own.

"I knew that." George said quickly, as his ears turned slightly pink. "Right." Fred said sarcastically. He sat Hailey up over his shoulder and began to pat her back gently.

"Er--George," Fred said starring at him.

"Ya, Fred?"

"George, you need some kind of burping rag---" he continued, but it was too late. "Uhhhgg!" George shouted as he pulled Hailey away from him.

"You idiot!" Fred said, chuckling at the look at his brother's face. Hailey had burped, and as she did, she did what most babies do, and spit up all over the left shoulder of George's flannel night shirt.

"It's too early in the morning for me!" George shouted, slightly annoyed at himself for not putting an old cloth over his shoulder.

"I'll clean you off." Fred said, still laughing at his brother. He flicked his wand and the shirt was stain free.

"Thanks." George said hotly. Speaking to the baby he asked, "Could you warn me the next time your ganna puke on me?". Hailey just looked at him and began to fall asleep in his arms.

"Put her back in the bed and eat some breakfast." Fred was putting scrambled eggs on two plates along with a center plate filled with pancakes.

After George made sure Hailey was safely in her bed, he sat down and began hungrily, wolfing his food.

"Hungry, are we?" Fred asked, finding it amusing that George had eaten a whole pancake in one bite.

"Ya. I am." George said, still angry at himself for being so stupid.

"Oh, come off it." Fred exclaimed, no longer finding his brother funny.

"I will when I feel like it!" shouted George.

"Keep your voice down. You'll wake Hailey." Fred said as he eyed Hailey, to make sure she was still asleep. Which she was.

"Right." said George, finally cooling down. "Are we going to Ronald's today? Because I was thinking we would close the shop, 'cause I highly doubt that any one will be wanting to come to Diagon Alley after what happened last night." George said after a heaping gulp of orange juice.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Fred said truthfully. "I suppose we'll have to use floo powder though. It's not a good idea to apparate with a baby." he continued.

"Ya." George agreed. "Do we have any floo powder?"

"Yes, I borrowed some from madam Malcome." Fred answered. "What time you think we should leave then?"

"Well," started George, "How 'bout after breakfast? Or maybe we should get the kid some reasonable clothes first." George said as he took a spoonful of eggs.

"Good idea." Fred said as a smile spread across his face.

"What you smiling for? You look like you just drank an entire bottle of fire whiskey." George laughed.

"Nothing." Fred said as his face turned a shade of maroon.

"'Nothing'? You expect me to believe that? Tell me or I'll be forced to slip some verita-serum in your orange juice." George said, making a small bottle appear out of no where. He shook it jokingly.

"Oh, alright. I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to laugh." Fred said, his face still maroon.

"I swear! Tell me!" he shook the bottle again.

"Ok. I was just thinking---you know--well--just thinking 'bout---" Fred was obviously uncomfortable telling his brother this. They were hardly ever too serious with each other, so it was hard for Fred to explain his feelings to George.

"Spit it out mate!" said George annoyingly.

"I was just thinking about---if Ron decides to let us keep her----what it would be like to have a kid. I've always wanted one, and now I get my wish. Just think; we get to send her off to Hogwarts, and she gets to do everything we did and---" his voice trailed off as he got lost in his own thoughts. George sat there in the silence and began thinking about what it would be like to have his own child. Both of them never really thought of themselves as being fathers before. In their eyes, they were both still teenagers living out their dreams.

They had a joke shop which they had spent the whole of their lives training to have. It seemed to him that they both had gone through a stage of maturity. They began to think about the possible future that they could have with this baby girl.

"Well, lets go get some baby clothes." George said making Fred jump at the sound of his voice.

"Right then." Fred said as he finished off his eggs. They both flicked their wands and the table cleared itself and the dishes started cleaning themselves. "George go close the shop and get the clothes, and I'll get Hailey and get a nice fire going for the floo."

"All righty." said George as he got to his feet, magically changed into wizards clothes, and dis-apparated.

"Okay Hailey!" Fred said cheerfully as he made his way to Hailey's make shift bed. "Are you ready to meet your aunty and uncle?" he lifted Hailey up and as he did so, her tiny blue eyes opened. "Well hello there!" he said once he had noticed her eyes.

"Tsk.. .tsk.. .tsk.." he clicked his tongue. He looked at her tattooed arm. It had healed significantly from the previous night. "I think I'll put a concealing charm over your tattoo. I don't want any one to recognize you and make us turn you in to the ministry." He pointed his wand at the arm and said "_Sealexio _!" At once a skin colored rectangle appeared over the tattoo and made it virtually invisible. Hailey merely yawned and went back to sleep. "I especially don't want you to ever find out that you are he-who-must-not-be-named's child. However, I will tell you when your old enough to understand." He kissed her forehead gently just as George appeared in the Kitchen.

"I hope the kid likes yellow!" George shouted to Fred.

"Personally George, I don't think she cares!" he called back. "What you get?"

"The witch told me it's called a one piece, or something like that! Oh! she gave me nappies too!" George called making the yellow clothing replace what Hailey had been wearing before.

"God! I forgot about nappies!" Fred smelt her diaper and quickly backed away, with a look of disgust on his face.

"You're changing it!" shouted George as fast as he could.

"Damn! You're doing it next time!" Fred cried angrily as he laid Hailey down on George's bed. "Throw me a nappy!"

"Here it comes!" George laughed as it hit Fred in the face.

"Thanks." Fred said, annoyed. He took the diaper off and made it disappear as he cleaned the baby's buttocks with a wet dish towel. He slipped the new diaper on and fixed her snaps as he wrapped a small blanket around her. He grabbed his cloak and shouted at George, "Let's go!". George threw some powder into the fire that made the flames turn green and they all stepped into the fire place at once.

"To 146, Ginger Lane!" they shouted at the same time.

Almost immediately the Weasley boy's house vanished and they saw glimpses of other wizarding fireplaces. As soon as it seemed to start, it was over. When the boys stepped out of the fire, they were interrupting a family argument.

"Ronald I can't believe you're going to leave me when the twins aren't even a year old yet!" Hermione said heatedly.

"I told you! There's been a crisis in my department! I have to go!" Ron practically screamed at her, through clenched teeth.

"Oi! What's all this then?" asked Fred in an attempt to break up the fight.

"Who's there?" Ron said, drawing his wand quickly from his ropes. "Whoa! Calm down little brother!" George cried as he pressed Ron's wand down.

"Fred! George!" said Hermione in a tone that she obviously believed was convincing the twins that they were welcome.

"Well don't you sound excited to see us Hermione!" cried George in a sarcastic tone of voice, as he eyed Hermione.

"Sorry. Caught us at a bad time I suppose." Hermione said as she shook her head, looking away in embarrassment.

"Now, what's going on at the ministry, Ronald?" Fred asked curiously.

"Well you two should know! You both were eye witnesses at the scene! It is believed that he-who-must-not-be-named's---_'girl friend' _--- was killed last night.!" Ron said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Ya! She was definitely murdered. Not sure by who, but definitely a death eater! Said something about--" but he was interrupted by Ron's impatience.

"Yes yes. About her child! We have to find it! It's our key to figuring everything out! About the Dark Lord's plans, missions, his inner thoughts! We just need to tap into the child's mind to get all the informa--" Ron paused and looked at his older brothers who were in turn looking at each other. Ron, noticed that Fred was holding something, and asked, "What ya got there Fred?"

"Oh! Right. Well this--- this is what we came here for." Fred said, not noticing the look of confusion on Ron's face. Fred unwrapped Hailey and shoved her into Ron's arms, and silently undid his concealing charm.

"Well? Can we keep her? You know, to raise her away from all the commotion of the ministry and her true father, if you could call him a father?" Fred said the last part under his breath. Ron didn't answer Fred's question. He just starred at the baby girl, with a look of deep thought on his face.

"Ronald?" asked Hermione. She must have left the room because she now had two very sleepy babies in her arms.

"Yes." Ron said so quietly that no one seemed to hear him.

"Yes." he said a little louder.

"Aww but Ron-- wait. Did you say 'yes'?" George asked.

"Yes. Yes I did. I thought about what Fred had said, and it really made sense to me to try and keep her away from all of that. Sort of like what they did with Harry, except without the muggles." Ron said fairly seriously. "So did you go about naming her yet, seeing as he-who-must-not-be-named never let it slip to the ministry what he named her?" Ron added.

"Hailey." replied Fred almost at the exact same time George did.

"What, after your old girl friend? Still can't get over her, eh?" Ron asked, putting on a sly smile.

"She has her face!" Fred said protectively, his ear's going a little pink. "Whatever you say mate. Hey! How old do ya reckon she is?" Ron said with a slight laugh.

"We figure she's about the same age as your two." George said pointing to Benny and Casey, who were now drooling on Hermione's shoulders, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Ya." Ron said, sighing as he looked at his own children. "You do know that I'll have to do regular checks on her just to be sure '_he's_' not having any effects on her. And if he is, I'll be taking her to St. Mungos. I'll need to try and get into her head to see if I can figure out what he'sup to. " Ron said being very serious again.

"Ya, we figured you'd say that." Fred said with George nodding in agreement.

After a few moments of silence, Ron started up another pressing matter. "I got a letter from Harry the other day." he sighed heavily, as he slumped into a kitchen chair, with his head in his hands.

"Well, go on then!" Fred said who had Hailey in his arm again. At this point, everyone had sat down at the table to listen to the story Ron was about to tell.


	3. Ch 3: Tears, Lunch, and Then More Tears

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hailey and a few other characters that I made up. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter3**

Tears, Lunch, And then More Tears.

"_Dear Ron,_

_Long time no see, eh? I'm still having a hard time dealing with Ginny's death. Heck! I still can't get over the fact that Dumbledor's not here any more. Speaking of Dumbledor, I think he'd be proud of me. I've got four more horcuxes destroyed. Enough beating around the bush. I think I'm slipping into some kind of deep depression. I've been having dreams about Voldemort again. You remember? Like back in my fourth and fifth year. But they (the dreams that is) seem to be taking place in the future; or at least it seems like it to me. He's not alone, Ron! There seems to be someone else with him! I think it's a girl, but I'm not sure. They seem to be related. They both speak parsel tongue with each other, and then they burst out in a sort of evil cackling! I keep having the same dream, over and over again. It's driving me up the wall! I'm having a hard time keeping up with my class teaching and I'm pretty sure that I read the same paragraph at least six times in the student's text books. I was thinking about what you were telling me a week ago. You know, about the supposed child that Voldemort is the father too? Well, what if the girl in the dream is his offspring? Has the ministry found Snape or Malfoy yet? I want them both in Azkaban as soon as you find them! Ron, I don't think I can take this much longer! I'm afraid I'll be sacked for bad teaching. I'll die if this keeps going on! I'm sorry for giving you such depressing mail. I wish I had a bottle of Felix Felicious! We could probably locate Snape and Malfoy faster that way. You should change the law or something so that we could use the potion. I've got to go. My next class is starting in ten minutes._

_See you,_

_Harry_

_P.S. hope you and Hermione are doing okay with the twins, and I don't mean looking after Fred and George!" _

Ron had read Harry's letter aloud.

"What the hell did he mean by 'and I don't mean looking after Fred and George' ! The last time I checked, we didn't need any looking after!" cried Fred, angry that he was not being treated as an adult. After all, he was almost twenty two years old.

"Cool it, Fred." said Ron. "He was only joking!"

"Ya well,----hmmf." Fred said, now getting even more frustrated. "The reason I wanted to share his letter with all of you, is because I'm worried that the girl, I mean Hailey, is the one in Harry's dreams." Ron said seriously.

"Well, you can't be sure she's the one in his dreams; can you?" asked George. "I mean, Hailey doesn't seem to be the 'evil' type. She's really a sweet baby." George was about to say something else, but Ron interrupted him. "No, we can't. Harry's had dreams about Voldemort before and he was hardly wrong about what he-who-must-not-be-named was doing. I mean he was right about Dad in my fifth year--".

"I guess we'll just have to let the events fall inline then." added Hermione. She sat down next to Ron and began messaging his shoulders. Ron was now sitting with his head in his hands again, looking very distraught.

"Harry is really worrying me. After finding Ginny dead in her apartment, he really hasn't gotten a hold of himself. It's as if he's in a spiraling depression. I think that he believes that Malfoy killed her. I think that's why he wants him dead so badly." said Ron, who was now starring at his children trying to stand themselves up using the empty kitchen chairs for support.

"So the ministry hasn't located Malfoy or Snape?" questioned Fred, who set Hailey down to play with the other two babies.

"No." answered Ron. "We have reason to believe Snape to be dead, though. Do you remember in my sixth year when I told you about everything that Harry heard between Malfoy and Snape?" Fred, George, and Hermione nodded.

"Well," continued Ron. "The dark lord had specifically asked Malfoy to kill Dumbledor, but Snape had made the unbreakable vow to help Narcisa keep Draco safe. He had broken the Dark Lord's commands. We figure that this caused he-who-must-not-be-named to kill Snape. Only thing is, we don't have a body to prove it. So until we find one, we're at a loss for confirming Snape is dead." Ron looked at his watch and said "Merlin's beard I'm late! Sorry I have to leave so soon. I have a meeting with all the head officers at the Ministry. I _have_ to go Hermione. Desperate times call for desperate measures, as they say. That includes going to work even while on paternity leave." and with that, Ron stood up, kissed Hermione and his children on the head, waved to Fred and George, and dis-apparated. As soon as he had left, Hermione burst into loud, uncontrollable sobs.

"Hermione!" cried Fred and George. They both leapt out of their seats and ran to the chairs on either side of her.

"It's--n-n-not f-f-fair!" Hermione said between sobs.

"What's not fair Hermione?" asked George, gently.

"I don't think he wants to help me raise our children. He always l-l-leaves to go on 'ministry work' or 'm-ministry meetings'! Some times, I w-wonder if he really loves me! He'll come home and say he's t-t-too tiered to sit with me or talk with me at n-night!" Hermione was forced to stop talking because her sobs were becoming more uncontrollable. Casey and Benny must have sensed something was wrong with their mother, because they had crawled their way over to her and were trying to climb onto her lap. She was too busy shaking with sobs to notice her babies, so Fred and George each took one on their laps.

"Hermione. I'm sure Ron knows he's not spending enough time with you. You know the Ministry's got a lot to deal with right now. It must be very hard on Ronald too. In time he'll have time for you. Right now you should concentrate on taking care of your kids and finding time to show Ron how much you love him when you can. Don't worry yourself. You do know that he's always fancied you, don't you? I think he realized that you were the one for him during his fourth year. He was very jealous of Krum for taking you to the Yule Ball." Fred said, trying to calm her down by patting her shoulder.

Hermione started to calm down enough to take her babies from Fred and George. She nodded and as soon as her tears slowed, she said, "Yes. I do believe your right. I've been working myself so hard that I figured I'd have a mental breakdown sooner or later. You should probably go now. I've got to get these two to bed, and from the looks of it, you should probably get yours to bed too." she pointed at Hailey who had rested her head on top of the chair, and was starting to fall asleep. George had to stifle a snicker at the look of the baby standing on her tip toes, asleep on a chair.

"Come on then." said Fred, as he scooped up Hailey.

"We'll probably have to get some baby supplies from the nearby stores tomorrow." added George. Fred grabbed a handful of floo powder out of a pot on the mantle of the fire place. He threw the powder into the orange flames, and watched the orange turn to green. They both stepped inside it and shouted, "Weasly's Wizard Wheezes!" Ron's fire place had disappeared and they flew past other fire places with bits of conversation coming through their line of travel. As soon as they heard a witch screaming with glee, it was over and they stumbled out of their living room fire place.

Fred and George awoke up the next morning and decided that Hailey was old enough for solid foods. After cleaning up a particularly messy breakfast, Fred sent George off to buy all the baby things. They both had decided to make a surprise visit to their parents that afternoon after lunch.

"I wonder how Mum'll react when we tell her 'bout you." Fred said to Hailey as she was guiding herself along the couch, trying to get the hang of alternating her feet to walk. Fred had set a bounce charm on her bottom so she wouldn't hurt herself if she fell. He thought it was a hilarious sight to see her bounce about a fourth of a meter into the air whenever she fell.

"I'm glad we closed the shop again today!" he laughed. "This is much more entertaining than watching silly little first years try out our jinxed wands." Hailey turned and gave him an odd stare which made him feel very uncomfortable. He felt as though she could get into his mind even though she was only a baby. He looked away, thinking about what Harry had said about his dream. '_There seems to be some one else with him! I think it's a girl, but I'm not sure. They seem to be related.'_ He shook the thought out of his head and turned around to see Hailey trying to let go of the couch, no longer giving him the funny stare. She fell, but bounced back up and she decided that she could not let go. She resorted to hanging on again and walked along the front of the small couch. Fred decided that he has just imagining things when the baby stared at him.

With a loud crack Fred apparated into the kitchen clutching four bags. It scared Hailey and she fell again. She began crying because the bounce charm had worn off. Fred picked her up and gently bounced her while he made his way into the kitchen.

"What ya get, George?"

"I got special baby food, more little outfits, a self assembling crib slash small child's bed, baby cloaks, milk formula, burping rags, and a pack of self changing diapers." said George, emptying out the bags on the table. He flicked his wand at everything, and it all flew into its place.

"Good. Oh, and by the way, it's your turn to change her. I think it's a big load, so you have fun." Fred said sarcastically. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"Ya, ya, ya." mumbled George. "I'm glad I got self-changing nappies." He flicked his wand and the diaper folded itself on Hailey. Fred looked at the great big clock on the fire place mantle and said, "It's about lunch time, mate. We can try those baby foods you bought. Oh, Hermione sent us invisible baby cup lids. She said one size fits all, so they should work." said Fred as he filled a glass with milk. He placed the lid on the glass and tipped it upside down. Nothing spilled out.

"Brilliant!" said George, excitedly. Fred put Hailey in the baby chair that Hermione had also sent them. He gave her the glass. She started sucking the milk out as soon as she figured out how to work it.

"She's not a stupid kid." said Fred, very proud that his baby figured it out on her own.

"Ya, but that's how the '_he_' started out too, didn't he?" George commented. Fred nodded.

"Well, what shall we give her? Chicken pot pie, or fruit salad?" Fred asked as he randomly pulled out two jars of baby food. "Let's see. The fruit salad has chunks of fruit in it and the chicken pot pie has chunks of--" he paused as he looked at the label to be sure of what he was reading, "chunks of chicken in it. Blech!" George looked at Fred and they both said, "Definitely the fruit salad." Hailey began banging her little hands on the tray of her high chair.

"Just a second. Hey Fred?"

"Ya?"

"Did Hermione send enchanted baby spoons?" George was referring to magically enhanced baby spoons that fed babies on their own.

"Ya, I think so. Let me check in her package. Found em!" Fred emptied the fruit salad into a small bowl and put the spoon in as he set it down on Hailey's tray. The spoon immediately started feeding her.

"Alright. Let's eat now. What shall we have. Turkey sandwiches?" George asked as flicked his wand and made four slices of bread, a package of deli sliced turkey, and a bottle of Madam Welcher's Magical Mayonnaise appear.

"Sounds good to me mate." Fred said as all the ingredients went to work to make sandwiches out of themselves.

"What time are we going to Mum's?" George asked as he made a glass of pumpkin juice appear in front of him.

"Dunno. I suppose we can go after we get this place cleaned up." Fred said as he looked over at Hailey's messy tray. She had gotten full so she began grabbing the spoon with her hand and empting its contents on her tray so she could smear it around with her hands. Fred and George cleaned up the table, and cleaned up Hailey's mess.

"I'm nervous about what Mum'll say. I figure Dad will be okay with it but Mum's definitely going to worry." George said as he changed Hailey's diaper and clothes.

"Well, the only way we'll find out is if we take Hailey there." Fred said, but he was also worried about how Mrs. Weasley would react. George put on his cloak and started a fire for the floo powder. Fred put on his cloak too and picked up Hailey. When he walked over to the fire place, George had already thrown the floo powder in.

"To the Burrow!" they both shouted, and they were off to their old home.

When they landed in the fire place of the burrow, they were greeted by a shocked Mrs. Weasley, and a Mr. Weasley who looked as though he was about to go into work.

"Fred? George? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The last time that Fred and George were at her home was the day of Ginny's funeral.

"So you're not pleased to see us then, Mum?" Fred said as he looked as his mother, puzzled as to why she wouldn't be pleased to see her sons. "Oh, no! It's not that dears. I just wasn't expecting company today, and the house isn't clean, and I don't have food or anything!" said Molly, who had motioned for Fred and George to join her on the couch. "I wish I could stay and talk boys, but I have to get to the Ministry and sort out some--- _things_." said Arthur as he eyed the grand father clock.

"We know every thing about he-who-must-not-be-named's kid. We've spoken to Ronald about it." Fred said, as he looked at his father's confused face.

"It's the reason we came over." added George.

"What have you got there, Fred darling?" asked Mrs. Weasley, as she noticed for the first time that Fred was holding something.

"She's the reason we came." George said.

"Who is '_she_'?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she watched Fred unwrap Hailey. "What the-- why do you have a baby girl, Fred? Is there something---something you need to tell me?" Mrs. Weasley took Hailey into her arms. Mr. Weasley stopped getting ready for work and came over to sit in the arm chair across from the couch. Fred and George delved into the long story of how they were there when the Death Eaters attacked, and how there was a baby in front of their door. They told them about their visit to Ron, and how he told them they could keep Hailey. Fred also mentioned that he thought it would be best if they never told Hailey about her past. He removed the concealing charm from Hailey's arm, and showed his parents the tattoo on her right arm.

"So--so it's true then?" asked Mr. Weasley, his faced had blanched a bit.

"Yes Dad. But you must swear to keep it a secret. You and Ron are the only ones at the Ministry who know that we have '_his_' child. If you tell a soul, we'll make Ronald hunt you down." George said, being extremely serious. Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"I won't tell a soul." Arthur was still worried about his youngest son because the last time they'd spoken, Ron had thought it was his fault that Ginny was dead. "After all," Ron had said, "she was under my orders." Mrs. Weasley was just sitting there with a look of pure fear on her face.

"_Sealexio_!" Shouted George, as he flicked his wand over the tattooed spot on Hailey's arm.

"The same goes for you too Mum. Are you alright? If your mad at us I guess we should leave." said Fred who was still quite afraid of how mad his mother could get.

"No. I'm not mad, dears. I'm just afraid that '_he'll_' find you! I don't want any more dead children!" and at that, Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.

"Don't cry Mum. I'm sure that he-who-must-not-be-named isn't going to appear on our doorstep. Now that he only has two more horcuxes, he probably won't be showing his ruddy face anywhere for a while. Don't worry Mum. Ron says he'll be performing tests on her every month or so, just to see if Volde- sorry, 'he' isn't in her mind or something like that." Fred said to his mother, trying to reassure her. Molly began to calm down, and she said, "If you say so dear. Just be careful about who comes in your shop. I think that it's a good idea to not tell her. I do think, though, that you should tell her when she's a bit older. She will need to know eventually, but not now. Don't make her worry her whole life." Mrs. Weasley said.

She had given George Hailey, and went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

"Merlin's beard, I'm late! See you later boys!" Mr. Weasley said before he dis-apparated with a loud crack.

"You two should probably get home. I'm not sure whether I should be happy, or scared about having three grand-children now." said Mrs. Weasley, as she carried a hot mug of tea into the room.

"Why's that Mum?" asked Fred.

"Well, I love being a grandmother, but I don't know what it'll be like, having the Dark Lord's child as one of my own." Fred looked at his watch and said to his mother, "It was nice chatting it up with you, but we need to get back to the shop to make sure no little sneaks are stealing our stuff." Molly nodded as she watched George sprinkle the floo powder into the fire, turning it emerald green.

"Bye loves!" called Mrs. Weasley, as both her sons shouted,

"To Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!".

**A/N - thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: At It Again

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but Hailey and a few other characters I made up. Every thing else belongs to J. K . Rowling.**

**A/N - Just so everyone knows, this story takes place four or five years after Harry's last year. **

**Chapter 4**

At it again.

For the next two years, life for the Weasley twins went some what like this. Every two weeks or so, Hailey went to St. Mungo's for check ups on her brain activity. So far, no traces of Voldemort's thoughts were found. Ron had suggested that Voldemort might be looking for her, but he couldn't do much in the mind of a baby. Though Fred and George begged to differ. They had noticed that she could get her way without the regular temper-tantrums. She just got this look of do or die on her face that was terrifying even though she was only just a baby. He had also suggested that Voldemort had simply given up and figured his child had died.

Needless to say, there had been hardly any death eater activity the past year. Ron had decided to make Hailey's check ups to a monthly thing. He also said that Hailey would have to start taking sleeping potions every time she needed a bandage change over her tattoo (which had begun to bleed heavily for no apparent reason), and for when she had to go for checkups on her brain activity.

Hailey was now entering her "terrible two's". She could walk, run, skip, and even read on a low level. She had an extensive vocabulary, and had an eagerness to know everything she could. For her second birthday she got a bewitched broom stick that had an anti-fall charm on it and it only went about seven miles per hour. It could only get about two feet off the ground. George swore that Hailey could make it go higher and faster than its limits. Fred told him it was just a trick of the eye. George didn't believe him.

_Crash!_

"What the hell was that! George! What did you do?" Fred hollered as he heard a crash from the fire place.

"I didn't do any thing! And could you please not curse in front of a baby who is beginning to repeat everything we say!" George said as he came into the living room from the trap door hallway.

"Business was great today! Ronald! Hermione! How nice of you to join us! Oh, and you brought the twins too! Come to have din-din with us, eh?" George asked, setting Hailey down so she could go over to her cousins.

"Well, actually;" Hermione started, "We were going out for dinner and were hoping that you and Fred could watch the twins. Could you?"

"We'd be delighted! Go out and have a romantic night! We can watch a few two year olds." Fred said, now entering the room.

"Gotton bigger around the middle there Hermione?" asked George. Hermione blushed.

"Well, we are expecting another one in about five months."

"I can't wait! Well, thanks a load, guys. Come on Hermione. If we don't get there now, they'll cancel our reservations." and with that, Ron and Hermione dis-apparated.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck at home tonight." said George, as he picked up Casey and Benny's overnight bags.

" Great. Just how I want to spend my night. Three two year olds. Life can't possibly get better." Fred said as he slumped into the oversized armchair. He swooshed his wand and a cup of hot tea appeared.

"I love kids at this age, actually." commented George. He was watching the three babies play with their quidditch action figures. "There's just something about their innocence that draws me in." he said with a sigh.

"Well, I on the other hand, do not like this stage in life at all. What with the screaming, the lip, the testing of the limits! I think I'll go crazy." Fred said as he sipped at his tea.

"Fwed! Up!" Hailey said as she walked over to him, apparently bored of magical action figures.

"Can you say please?" Fred asked her as she tried to hoist herself onto his lap.

"Pleeeeease!" she screamed as Fred picked her up.

"Shhh! Inside voices." George said as Hailey put her finger to her lips, showing that she understood.

At this point, Benny and Casey made their way over to George and also asked to be held. Fred picked up the twins night bags and looked through them until he found what he was looking for. "Hermione says that this is about the time Benny and Casey get their baths. Let's fill up the tub George."

"Eye, eye captain." George said as he headed to the bathroom.

"Bath time!" Hailey said as she clapped her hands.

"Bath!" cried the twins. Hailey hoped off Fred's lap and ran into the bathroom as she started trying to take off her clothes.

"Let me get those for you." George said as she struggled to get her shirt off. The arm sleeve was stuck on her head.

"I can do it!" she cried as she got frustrated.

"You can do it the next time, okay?"

"K." said Hailey who was close to tears of frustration.

"It's okay sweetie. You'll be able to do it on your own eventually." George said as he stripped her down, and set her into the warm water. He took off Casey's and Benny's clothes and set them in the tub, too.

"Bath toys? Please?" asked Hailey, pointing to the small bucket filled with plastic balls that was nest to the tub.

"Okay." George said, half chuckling to himself. He found it amusing when Hailey spoke in sentences that were comprised of two or three words. Before he grabbed the bucket he took three wash cloths and enchanted them with magical soap. The cloths started washing the kids and George gave them the toys.

"Well that should last you. I'll give you fifteen minutes. Okay?" George said as he grabbed three towels.

"K!" the three children yelled as they laughed; splashing water at each other.

After the fifteen minutes were up, George took the kids and placed them all in Hailey's magically enlarged crib.

"Bed time already?" wined Hailey.

"Sorry kiddo, but you have to go to bed some time. Don't worry. Freddy and I will be going to bed soon, too." he rubbed her head, and tucked them all into bed. "Goodnight!" he said as he turned off the light.

"Did you put the sleeping potion in her milk earlier?" asked Fred, who was now reading _Wizard Weekly_.

"No. But don't worry. She'll be asleep in ten minutes. She's got to be worn out. I'll go check on her in five minutes." George said as he saw his brother roll his eyes.

"We've got to change the bandage on her arm and put a new sealing charm on. And Ron's going to check on her mind tomorrow afternoon." Fred said. He had put the magazine down.

"Ya, I know. I'll go check on Hailey." George said as he headed back down the hallway.

George slowly opened the door and walked over the crib. He heard heavy breathing and knew that they were all asleep. He picked up Hailey and put a sleeping spell on her.

"Okay Fred." George whispered, as Fred stood up and took his wand out of his pocket. George laid Hailey down in the now empty bathtub. "On three?" he asked Fred.

"Let's just get this over with." Fred flicked his wand and what looked like a wrinkled piece of skin came off of Hailey's arm and disappeared. Wear the fake skin had been, was a blood soaked cotton bandage.

"_Blech!_ Poor kid. I wish we could figure out what's making her bleed. Or at least give her some kind of medicine for it." George said, looking appalled at the bloody sight.

"Well, here it goes." said Fred. He flicked his wand and the bandage disappered. Hailey's arm was wrinkly from being soaked in its own blood. Where her tattoo was, was the ugliest wound. Oddly enough, the blood gathered where the black lines of the tattoo had once . It looked as if the first layer of skin was ripped off. Fred cleaned off the arm, put a spell on it that would make Hailey not notice the incredible pain that would have other wise been unbearable. He then put a new bandage on and cast the sealexio charm.

"Just have to wait another month to see it again." Fred said as he picked Hailey up and hugged her.

"What is going on with you?" he said as he walked down the bedroom hallway to put her back in bed. He removed the sleeping charm on the way.

That next morning was filled with chaos. The twins scrambled to get Casey and Benny's things put together for when Ron and Hermione got back. And on top of that, they had to feed three two year olds.

"All right! That's enough! We are finished with breakfast!" yelled Fred, who by this point was fed up with the food smearing and throwing. He flicked his wand and everything and everybody was instantly clean. The whole kitchen had gone silent because no one had expected Fred to get this angry.

"Are you mad?" asked Hailey. She had gotten a strange look on her face. It looked as if she wanted to be in control.

All of a sudden, Fred got a sort of trance like face and said, "No. Not any more. I am happy now."

"Er----Fred? You okay?" asked George, giving him a curious look. Hailey turned her head and began happily beating her high chair tray. She had lost her awkward stare.

"What? Oh, ya. I'm--- I'm fine. Okay. Great. Well. Ron should be back soon. I-- I think I need to take a walk. See you later." Fred said with an odd tone of voice. As soon as Fred dis-apparated, there was a crack in the living room.

"Any one home?" Ron's voice hollered.

"George!" cried Hailey.

"Just you then George?" asked Ron as he came into the kitchen.

"Yea." said George who was getting all three kids out of their chairs. "Daddy!" Casey and Benny said together. They both ran into his arms.

"Don't forget," said Ron, "Hailey's due for a _you know what_ tomorrow afternoon."

"Damn it!" said George. "I forgot all about that. I'll write it down somewhere." George said as he got a quill and some parchment. "Listen," he said as he wrote. "I've got to tell you something important tomorrow. I can't say anything now, but I'll definitely tell you about it tomorrow." said George hastily.

"All right." said Ron, puzzled. "See you. Come on kids, mummy is expecting to see you." said Ron as he made his way to the fireplace. "Mummy?" asked Casey. George never heard the rest of this conversation, because Ron had put the floo in the fire, and he was long gone.

"Hailey? Hailey where have you gotten to?" George called. He heard no answer. "Hailey?" he called, louder. He still got no answer. "Hailey Carolyn Weasley! Tell me where you are right now!"

_Crack! _It was Fred, back from his walk.

"George!" "George, where the--"

"Oh, Fred! It's terrible! I lost Hailey! I didn't mean to!" George said, who was beginning to pulling his hair out.

"Yea, ya have. I found her upstairs, in the shop. You should keep a better eye on her. We're lucky that she didn't get in to any of our stuff. It's not made for little kids." Fred said as he set Hailey down.

"But-- I --- she---" George said with a confused look on his face. "I could'a sworn that she was with me the whole time!" he continued as he scooped Hailey up into his arms. "Oh, yea! Ron reminded me that Hailey has an appointment tomorrow."

"God! I forgot all about that! I think we should turn in early. He'll probably expect us around five." Fred said as he looked at his watch's strange markings.

"Your right." added George, as he yawned.

"George! George! Get up you git! If you don't, we'll be late! Come on! I've already made breakfast!" said Fred, as he was putting on his robes. "Uhhh." grunted George as he sat up. He yawned, stretched and flicked his wand to make his robes appear.

"Give me some muggle coffee and I'll be good to go, mate." said George, stifling another huge yawn.

"I don't have time to make you your stupid coffee. Just whip up a little tea or something. Give yourself the last bit of pumpkin juice." said Fred as he put a new outfit on Hailey, which was not easy because she kept fussing.

"Ooo! I think the pumpkin juice sounds good." said George as a glass of the stuff appeared in his hand.

Fred looked at his watch and said, "We've got to go. Now!". "Keep your pants on, I'm coming." said George as he waited for Fred to put the floo powder into the fire. Once the orange flames turned emerald green, they stepped in and shouted, "St. Mungo's!".

They stumbled out of the main floor fire place. They went up to the witch who was running the front desk and showed her the card for the ministry wing.

"Third floor, hallway D. Have a nice day." said the witch.

"Thanks." said George. They took the rotating stair case that was labeled _Third floor_. Once at the top they noticed that a lot of people were flocking to the rotating stairs marked "Basement two". Basement two was specially reserved for injuries related to death eaters, or the Dark Lord.

" Wonder if _He's_ back in business?" wondered Fred, out loud. "Dunno." answered George.

"Oooff!" they both said. They hadn't realized that they had reached their destination. The stairs had stopped moving and had jerked them off.

"Stupid stairs." said George, who was rubbing his bottom.

"Hallway D?" asked Hailey.

"Yep. Hallway D." answered Fred. Hailey never remembered any of her hospital visits because she had memory charms done to her just to make her forget the visit.

"Well, here we are." said George as the reached room number 567. He knocked twice before someone opened the door.

"Come on in." said the nurse. Ronald will be with you momentarily. We have magazines over in the corner. Please wait patiently." the nurse said as she shut the door.

"Go pick out a magazine, Hail." said Fred as he set Hailey down. She ran over to the magazine rack. The door was opened and Ron said in a cheery voice, "Hello! Hope your ready. He-who-must-not-be-named is at it again. There have been ten deaths in the past two months. Probably even more than that. I think this checkup will be the most intensive yet."

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Ther're keeping me motivated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Electristy?

**A/N - yes I know I spelled electricity wrong. You'll see why later in the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Electristy?

"Come on Hailey. You need to drink this. Sure, it tastes nasty, but you wont remember the taste in a few hours. Please drink it?" Ron was trying to get Hailey to drink the sleeping potion before the procedure began. It had also been mixed with a simple memory draft that made whomever drank it forget every thing that had happened to them during the past fifteen minutes of their life.

Hailey remembered what the potion tasted like since she was given it a lot in her short life. She did not want it. Ron finally managed to get the bottle into Hailey's mouth by getting George to distract her. She unwillingly drank the entire thing. Within one minute she was as out as a lantern with no ever burning wick.

"Lets begin." said Ron, who had called a doctor and a nurse in. "Dr. Creaman, and Nurse Rosemary?" Ron asked. He only used these two doctors during Hailey's exams because they were both in the auror department of St. Mungo's. That means that they are in with everything that the aurors do. They are also the only ones who can heal them. They are thought of as members of the auror department of the ministry. If any other doctor or nurse was to examen Hailey, Ron would have to tell them the whole story; how Hailey was the Dark Lord's child, why they had to look at her brain activity, and all that jazz. Then he would just have to do a memory charm so they would forget the entire thing. It was just easier this way.

"My Dad just gave me this new piece of muggle equipment. It's used in muggle hospitals. He calls it an MRI machine. It takes photos of the brain, and lets you see what's going on inside of it. Of course he had to make some modifications on it so it could run. He said it normally runs on, oh, what do they call it? Ummm.. . electristy? I dunno, but it works so lets use it and see what we get." Ron was explaining the huge piece of equipment that was in the room.

"Will it hurt her?" asked Fred, who had gotten used to the special cameras that Doctor Creaman had used all those times before. "No. Well, at least I don't think it will." said Ron, "The muggles use it and it doesn't hurt them. So I don't think that it will hurt her." he continued, trying to sound confident in himself.

The nurse put Hailey on the little tray that Mr. Weasley had marked "Body goes here." Dr. Creaman pressed the button clearly marked "On". The machine then began to make a low humming noise and the tray that Hailey was on began to move into a cylindrical tube. As soon as she was completely inside it, the tube began to move in a circle around her.

Everybody in the room was staring at the machine. When it was finished it moved Hailey out and turned itself off. The nurse took Hailey off and laid her back on the table. Out of a little slot, which looked like an attachment made by Mr. Weasley, came a long photograph. When it had printed all the way off, Dr. Creaman took it and looked at it.

"Just like the pictures we take, only much more defined." he explained as he looked at the series of pictures of Hailey's brain.

Ron and the nurse gathered around the picture and studied it for about ten minutes.

"Look at this!" cried Nurse Rosemary. "Do you see it? Right there! The small black circle! In her right hemisphere!" she pointed wildly at one of the pictures.

"I do." said the Doctor solemnly.

"This is bad, isn't it." said Ron.

"It might be. I'm not sure, but I am sure that this is definitely a connection between brains. I've seen it before. And if you noticed, it's in the shape of a skull. This is one of _His_ marks. _His_ connections. We used to see it all the time in the dark days. Now listen, and listen good. Don't let her out of your sight. Give her a sleeping potion every night. If she does something strange give her a memory draft and bring her straight here. Here. Take this camera, it's one that can take brain pictures, and take a picture every night. Send them to us." Dr. Creaman finally finished.

Ron had a quill and a piece of parchment out and was copying everything that the Doctor had said.

"Did you two get all that?" Ron asked the twins as he handed them the parchment. They had been sitting silent for so long that Ron had almost forgotten that they were there.

"Ya." they both said.

"You are free to go." Nurse Rosemary said while she disinfected everything. Fred looked at George, and George looked at Fred. They both starred at Hailey. A grim look on both their faces.

Life went simply like this. Fred and George kept their shop closed for five years. They were scared something would happen. They kept a twenty four hour watch on Hailey. Nothing weird ever happened though. It was as if Voldamort knew that Hailey was under watch. Fred and George would take pictures every week and send them to Ron. The black, skull shaped, spot in her head seemed to shrink to almost nothing. It remained this way for almost nine years. It still hasn't gotten bigger. Hailey's tattoo had stopped its massive bleeding. It would still bleed, but nothing compared to what it had been. Hailey complained about her arm itching a lot and Fred and George would do their best to make up a reason for it.

They still gave her a sleeping potion every night before bed. Hailey was now used to the taste, since she had been taking it most of her life. Fred and George mixed it in with hot chocolate to try and cover it. Every time they took a head picture they would give her a glass of water with the memory draft. She had no recollection of getting her picture taken.

The Weasley twins spent most of their spare time inventing new items for the shop, which was going to reopen in a week. On Hailey's eleventh birthday. Fred and George were both apprehensive about this date. They knew that she was going to get a letter from Hogwarts sooner or later. Hailey was as excited as a kid who had just gotten a new broom stick.

_Crack!_

"Fred! George! I have great news! The ministry has just found one of the Death Eaters names! You'll never guess who it is! Draco Malfoy! We got word that he is in hiding! Oooo! Just wait until I find that blundering git! After all these years I can finally give him what's been coming to him! Ha!" Ron eyes had lit up with the fire of revenge.

"That's great Ron, but I think I've got a more pressing matter on my own hands." said Fred who continued to sketch out his newest idea for the shop. It was a never last ink well. It would always be full of ink, but whenever the owner tried to dip his quill into it, the ink would disappear, and when the ink was tipped upside down, the ink would magically be gone.

"What, your new invention?" Ron asked, jokingly. Fred shot him a look which made Ron say,

"Only joking, mate! Only joking. Listen---- wait hang on." he paused and turned to Hailey, who had been quietly eves dropping. "Hailey, could you run to Gringotts for me?" Ron asked her, as he handed her his key.

"Why?" Hailey asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Well, I need you to get ten galleons. I have to discuss your present with Fred and George, and I can't do that while you're here. Plus I need to buy it still, and I need ten galleons extra than what I already have." Ron said as he looked at his watch. "Plus I'm behind schedule. It would help me a lot if you could do this for me. Oh, and my vault is 934."

"Okay. I guess I wouldn't be surprised if I stayed and listened to your entire conversation." Hailey said as she grabbed her jacket. "Nine hundred and thirty four. Got it." she said as she wrote on a scrap of paper. "See you!" she called as she went down the hallway to the entrance to the shop.

"Don't go any where else! Come straight back!" George called to her. "I won't!" came a muffled cry from above them. Fred set down his sketch and quill.

"Now why do you want to discuss what you're getting Hailey ?" Fred asked inquiringly.

"Are you really as thick as you look?" Ron asked.

"No, don't answer that. I don't want to know the answer." Ron said as Fred opened his mouth to answer. "I know that you're worried about Hailey going off to school, but lets face it. The kid has to grow up and learn magic. Other wise she's just as bad off as a squib. Look. Nothing has happened in the past eight or nine years. In fact, it seems to be getting better. The black spot is practically gone, her arm is beginning to heal, and she doesn't seem as though she's going to grow up and be some evil over lord." Ron said, now sitting down on the couch next to Fred.

"I suppose you're right. I mean it seems as if all the Death Eaters are coming out or going into hiding. No deaths, no disappearances. I guess it wouldn't be horrible if she went to school. Plus Hogwarts is one of the safest places in England." Fred said.

"What about you, George?" Ron asked. George had not said anything. "Well, I always thought that she should go to school. I sort of agreed with you, Ron, the entire time. Sorry Fred. When the spot went away, I just had a feeling that everything would be fine." George said. He didn't want to look at Fred, so he just looked at the rug under his feet. "You sided with me? Well, that makes me feel great." Ron said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess it's okay. I suppose that everyone looked at it in a different way." said Fred, who was now back to sketching.

"I got it uncle Ron!" Hailey shouted, as she sprinted down the Hall, carrying a bag full of money. "Here you go." she was panting when she handed Ron the bag.

"Thanks Hail. You're gonna like your present. I'll bring it over tomorrow along with the kids.

Ron now had four children. Benny and Casey who were both eleven years old, Sean who was ten, and little Penelope who was nine. Benny and Casey had already gotten their Hogwarts letters. They were waiting for Hailey to get hers before they went shopping though. "See you tomorrow then?" Ron asked, and without waiting for a reply, he simply dis apparated.

"You know," Hailey said as she sat in an armchair. "I don't like those goblins. They're very----strange. They kept questioning me about my age, who I was, and why I was there. I don't think they like kids."

"Never liked Goblins much myself. They sort of creep me out a little." George said, nodding his head agreeably.

"Can't wait 'till tomorrow! Can we start shopping for school after my party?" Hailey asked Fred.

"Dunno. I guess it depends on if you get a letter." Fred said as he continued to work on his sketch.

"What do you mean?" asked Hailey, puzzled at the thought of not being accepted at Hogwarts.

"Well," Fred began, "Not every one gets in to Hogwarts. Sometimes they get accepted by other schools." Fred had put his sketch down and was now looking Hailey in the eyes.

"But, I---but--don't you-- you think that I would get into Hogwarts?" Hailey said, getting worried at the thought that she might have to go to England's Finest, or London Academy.

"I mean," she continued, "it's not as if I'm _not_ magical. When I was five I could make my kiddy broom stick go above and beyond the height and speed limit. When I was out in the garden the other day I saw a garden snake and----what?" she stopped because of the look on Fred and George's faces.

"What did you do---with the snake?" George asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, I told it to go away, and----and-- why does it matter? It's not like I'm one of the only people to be able to communicate with animals, right?" Hailey asked.

"You mean you talked to it?" shouted Fred, wide-eyed.

"Well, yes. I told it to go away and it asked me why, so I told it that I didn't want him to hurt the flowers and he said 'sure thing sweetheart.', and then he slithered away. That's it. Any way, I'm positive that Hogwarts will accept me. They did Casey and Benny and all I've ever seen them do was make their shoes disappear."

"You talked to the snake?" asked Fred, again.

"Yes! I - talked - to - the - snake!" Hailey said, pausing after each word. "It's not like I'm going to turn out evil or any thing. I know that most people who can talk to snakes are bad, but Harry--,Mr. Potter, isn't bad or evil. He's a really nice guy. Come on," she half laughed, "do you think I'm evil?" She waited for a response, but it never came.

Both Fred and George just starred at her, and looked at each other.

"I think we should all go to bed." George said abruptly. "Fred, you hardly got any sleep last night, I couldn't sleep either, and Hailey, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Ya." said Fred slowly, and never taking his eyes off Hailey, as she walked down to her room without saying good night. He waited until he heard the door slam before he said anything.

"George, this has to be bad. Should we take a picture, or tell Ron, or both?" he was white faced.

"I don't think we should do anything but write a letter to Ron. We should let things unfold before we think the worst. We have to remember that she is _his_ daughter after all. She's bound to have some of him in her. At least half of him is in her." George said quietly.

"But the other half is Hailey." Fred said quietly, but defensively.

"What?" George asked, confused. "Of course half--, no _all_ of her is Hailey. What the hell are you talking about?"

"No, stupid. I mean Hailey Monesly. Her mother." Fred said.

"Don't tell me that you still think your old girlfriend is her mother. That hasn't even been proved. Of course we never did tell Ron to run those tests to find out who her mother was." George replied.

"I don't understand how you can't see the resemblance." Fred said, shaking his head.

"You better hope there isn't some of Hailey in her," said George, "because if I remember correctly, she was a cheater, a liar, and damn good looking."

"You know, I never thought I'd say this to you, but" Fred said with a smirk appearing on his face, " I think you're right. Hopefully she'll never be able to cheat or lie to a boy," he said slowly, "because there wont be any boys. Even if she's the best looking girl in Hogwarts. No boys. Ever. We have to make sure she doesn't get her hands on any of our love potions." said Fred, making a memo to himself.

"Right. Love section of the shop is off limits." George said, grinning. "Now come on mate! We need to get some sleep before tomorrow. And Fred,"

"Yea?" Fred asked as he turned off the lamps.

"Be prepared for an owl holding an envelope with a green ink address on it." George finished.


	6. Chapter 6: Three Blue Sparks

**Chapter 6**

Three Blue Sparks

Hailey woke up early the next morning. She quietly got up and tiptoed across her room. She didn't want to wake up Fred and George. She wanted to see if her letter was already there. She tiptoed over to Fred and George's door and pressed her ear against it. All she heard was a couple of snores.

"Good. Still sleeping." she thought.

She tiptoed all the way to the end of the hallway and the ran down the hallway that led to the shop. She opened the trap door as quietly as she could and walked across the shop to the front door. She was careful to not step on any of the squeaky floor boards. She held her breath as she opened the door. She looked down and picked up the envelope that was lying face down. She closed her eyes as she flipped it over. The front of the envelope had the green ink she'd been waiting to see for the past month. She took in a big breath and screamed as loud as she could.

"What the hell was that!" said George as he sat up in bed.

"It sounded like a girl--- Hailey!" Fred said as he jumped out of bed and ran across the hall. He swung the door open and ran out of view.

"Where the hell are you going?" George called, getting up after Fred. Fred was already in the shop.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked when he saw Hailey by the door. "Look!" she said excitedly. "I got my letter! I knew I'd get it! I told you! Here, look for yourself!" she thrust the letter into Fred's hand. "What's going on up here?" George said, emerging from the open trap door.

"I've got my letter! I haven't opened it yet, Fred's got it." she said, pointing to the letter Fred was looking at.

"Well? Are you gonna open it?" George asked.

"Alright. Here I go. I'm going to open it. _Riiiight_ now." Fred said, moving as slowly as possible.

"Come on! I could've opened it twenty times by now!" Hailey wined, she was getting anticipated.

"Okay, okay." Fred said, ripping it open. He unfolded the paper, and began to read it aloud.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Minerva McGonagal.

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hailey let out a small squeal of excitement, but Fred kept on reading.

"Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours, Minerva McGonagall. Lets see what you need." He unfolded the attached piece of paper.

"While I'm reading this, George. Write an owl that she is going." George nodded and went to find some ink.

"Okay then. Lets see. For your uniform you will need, three sets of plain black work robes. Suppose we can go to Madam Malcan's for those. One plain pointed hat, black, for day wear, one pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar, one winter cloak that is black with silver fastenings. All pupils' clothes should carry name tags. Looks like the same list I got all those years ago. Lets see. Course books. The standard book of spells, grade 1, A History of Magic, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. This isn't going to be cheap you know." Fred paused.

"Keep reading!" Hailey shouted impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Other equipment. A wand, one cauldron, pewter, standard size 2, one set glass or crystal phials, one telescope, one set of brass scales, and you can bring an owl, cat, or toad. 'You are not allowed your own broom, accept on certain occasions where the pupil is particularly gifted at one of the positions on a quiditch team.' Harry must have suggested that." said Fred, refolding both papers. "Can we go shopping right away?" asked Hailey, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I suppose we could. But how about after breakfast?" Fred said, already heading to the trap door.

"Fine. Can I just have pumpkin juice? I want to go school shopping!" Hailey said impatiently.

"Don't forget we're going with Benny and Casey. We'll have to stop by Ron's place before we start. And I was thinking about making a dragon omelet. I've got a premature horntail egg in the ice chest. It'll make an omelet big enough for all of us to have an equally big breakfast." George said, licking his lip.

"Great." Hailey said, sarcastically. George had breakfast ready within ten minutes and Hailey ate as fast as she could.

"What's the hurry Hail?" asked Fred, who was just about ready to eat his fifth bite. Hailey was almost finished with hers.

"I really want to shop! I've been ready for this day since----- since I heard about Hogwarts. I have had so many dreams about this day! It's finally real! It's here. I don't have to worry about waking up. Do you know what that feels like?" Hailey described, emotionally. Fred and George didn't say anything. They knew that she had been looking forward to this day, but they didn't know that she was looking forward to it this much.

Fred and George eventually finished eating. Fred grabbed the list of supplies for Hogwarts, and George grabbed some floo powder. Hailey was already standing in front of the fireplace, waiting.

"Could you two hurry up please?" she asked impatiently.

"Hold your hippogriffs. 146 Ginger Lane!" George shouted, after he threw a handful of powder into the fireplace. In seconds all three of them were spinning uncontrollably through a cloud of green smoke. They heard blips of conversations and saw flashes of faces. Before they knew it they were in the fireplace of Ron and Hermione's house. They were all sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast.

"G'mornin'!" George said with a cheery wave.

"We weren't expecting you this early, I'll get the presents!" Hermione said as she got up. "Grab a chair and join us." she said as she left the room. Fred, George, and Hailey all pulled up a chair.

"Are you guys as excited as I am for school?" Hailey asked the twins. They both looked at each other and then at Hailey and said, "No way."

"I'm a bit nervous myself. What if I get put into a house that's not with anyone I know? What if I get put into Slytherin? How horrible!" Casey said, her eyes open wide.

"I don't want to do the homework. I hated it in primary school. I heard we have to write three inch reports for every class! I think I'd rather die." Benny said, his voice cracking because he was going through that time in every pre-teen and teenage life. Hailey tried no to laugh whenever this happened.

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts! I think it would be fun!" Sean said spiritedly.

"I'm gonna be the last one to go. It's not fair! Next year I'll be home alone with mum and dad! How depressing. .." Penelope said, repeatedly stabbing her egg with her fork. Penelope was the youngest of Ron's children. She was only eight. Going to be nine in two months.

Of course she was not the youngest of all the Weasley children. Bill and Fleur had five children. Their oldest, Jack, was a third year at Hogwarts. Their second oldest, Emily, was a second year at Beauxbatons. The other three were not in school yet. There was Bill Jr., who was nine, Ginny, who was seven, and Fleur, who was five.

"I think it'll be nice when your all gone." said Ron. "It'll be quiet for a change."

"You guys won't be alone at Hogwarts. Jack is at Hogwarts. He can show you the ropes. Plus you all have us to tell you about the secret passageways." Fred said.

"We have decided to let you three get something for free from our shop, but nothing in the expensive areas." George added.

"I'm back!" Hermione said, carrying three boxes wrapped in shiny silver paper.

"Can I open them now?" asked Hailey.

"Go for it kid." Ron said as Hailey began tearing at the first box.

When she opened it, a look of sadness came over her. "Oh, look." Hailey said, not excited.

"It's three of the books I need for school. Thanks."

"I told you she wouldn't like them mum." Benny said.

"Well we do. That's a chunk of change we don't have to spend." George said, seriously.

"You'll like the next one." Casey and Penelope said together. Hailey tore at the slightly smaller package.

"This is awesome!" Hailey cried. Little figurines of the band The Weird Sisters hoped out of the box and began playing one of their songs.

"They only play when they're all together." Casey pointed out. Hailey began unwrapping the last present. A whole bunch of coupons fell out. There was one for robes, a wand, and spell books.

"Thanks guys." Hailey said, although she really didn't like the coupons.

"I really like the weird sisters though." Hailey said to Casey.

"Your welcome!" Casey said with a smile. Fred looked at his watch and announced, "We'd better get going. We've got a lot of shopping to do. I know you got your robes already, but Hail didn't. We'll head over to Madam Malcan's. We'll meet you at the wand shop."

Hailey waved good bye before following Fred and George to the shop. She was to anxious to talk on they way there. She normally would have listened in to Fred and George's conversation, but she wasn't paying any attention today. When they reached the door Fred and George turned to her and Fred said, "You go on in and get fitted for your robes and we'll be back in time to pay for them. We've got to run an errand real quickly. See you in a bit kid." Hailey watched them leave before she entered the shop.

"Over here deary!" Madam Malcan called. She pointed to the podium beside the one she was working on. She was fitting a girl with cold blue eyes and blond hair. Hailey went to go stand next to the girl.

"Hello." said the girl.

"Hello." Hailey said back.

"I'll be right back. I've got to fetch more thread." Madam Malcan said, as she went into a room behind the counter.

"I'm Hailey Weasley. I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts." Hailey told the girl.

"I'm gonna be a first year too. I'm Kirsten Malfoy--er I mean Parkinson." The girl slapped her hand on her forehead. "Oh, I'm in for it now." she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Hailey asked, puzzled. _Malfoy? _Hailey thought. _Isn't that the name of the man that Uncle Ron was talking about?_

At that moment, the girl brought her face uncomfortably close to Hailey's.

"Listen, Hailey, if you ever tell anyone my real last name, I'll have my brother hunt you down!" The girl named Kirsten said dangerously. She pointed at a boy standing at the counter, glaring at Hailey and looking impatient. He had cold blue eyes like Kirsten's and he had the same blond hair. Only he looked different. He didn't have anything in his eyes. They were like black holes surrounded by ice. Kirsten's eyes had some sort of sparkle of hope in them.

"You must know of my father. My mother told me a Weasley found him. You must be related." Fear spread across Kirsten's face. Hailey put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't. I promise." she said.

"I've found my thread." Madam Malcan said as she came back to fit Kirsten.

"Could you go any faster?" Kirsten's brother asked rudely. "We can't wait here all day. Especially with this _Weasley_ scum in here."

Hailey turned around sharply to look at the boy. He sneered at her.

"I'm sorry." whispered Kirsten. "Sean can be such a jerk."

"It's okay." Hailey said, although his words still burned in her head. Madam Malcan quickly finished Kirsten and had them pay. She quickly fitted Hailey and accepted the money that Hailey had with her. Hailey didn't feel like waiting around for Fred and George. She sat on a bench outside the shop.

"Hey Hail! What are you doin'? We would've paid for the robes kiddo. Look what we've got for you!" George said. He was holding a box covered by a large cloth. Hailey stood up and took the cloth off of the box. Her sad feelings were quickly changed into happy ones. A large black and brown owl stood on a perch inside of a cage.

"An owl! I can't believe it! It's mine? Is it a boy or a girl? What should I name it?"

"Slow down! Yes it's really yours, it's a boy and you can name him whatever you want." Fred answered her.

"I like Karl. Karl with a K." Hailey said. For the moment, she had forgotten about the robe incident.

"We've got to get you a wand." George said.

Because Olivander's wand shop was no longer in business, a new shop had taken its place called, Ye Olde Wand Shoppe. It was owned by an elderly couple, Mr. And Mrs. Gwilando. The wands here were hand made by Mr. Gwilando and his two sons, or so the sign that was posted on the front window said.

"Oi! Ron! Over her, mate!" George called. Ron, Hermione, Benny, and Casey were all going inside the wand shop.

"Hey! Are we having lunch after this, because I'm starving! I was thinking the Leaky Caldron." Ron said waiting for the twins and Hailey to catch up.

As soon as Hailey entered the shop, she went to sit with Casey. Inside the Ye Olde Wand Shoppe, it was like a dream world. Or at least a dream of the world back in time a few hundred years. It had old hand carved benches and chairs. The lamps were all old fashioned oil lamps from the mid 1800s. At the same time it was vintage, it was modern day. There were two very long counters on the left and right side of the shop. One counter had many different types of wood chips on it such as oak, willow, and maple. The other counter had things on it such as unicorn hairs, and phoenix feathers. In the middle of the shop were thin boxes stacked up on one another with labels in a language that looked like German.

"This shop is amazing!" Hailey said in awe.

"Ya. It sure is!" answered Casey, who was looking across the shop.

"What are you looking at?" Hailey asked. Casey had a funny smile on her face that made her look as if she'd had one two many fire whiskeys. Casey pointed and Hailey didn't need to ask again. Hailey had never felt this way before but she started getting the butterfly feeling in her stomach. Standing at the counter with all the wood on it was the most adorable boy she'd ever seen. He had jet black hair that was combed neatly on his head. He looked oriental. He was holding a piece of wood, but Hailey wasn't entirely sure why.

"Hailey Weasley?" an elderly witch with a heavy Scottish accent said. Hailey almost didn't hear her because her head was swarming with thoughts about this boy.

"Hailey Weasley, Casey Weasley, and Benny Weasley? Will all three of you please come up to the counter with me?" the witch asked again.

"Hail! Casey! Earth to you two!" Benny shouted in front of their faces.

Hailey jumped up.

"What?" she asked her heart pounding.

"If you two dodo heads were paying attention, you would have heard that women calling us to go with her. Quit daydreaming." Benny said, pulling his sister up to her feet. They all followed the witch to the counter where the wood and the boy were.

"Please select a piece of wood you like and hold it out in front of you as if it was your wand." the Scottish witch instructed. "If the wood you choose likes you, it will shoot out yellow sparks. If it doesn't like you, nothing will happen." she continued. Hailey picked up a piece of wood that she felt some how connected to. A piece of wood marked W. Willow. Not even a second after she grabbed it, a shower of yellow sparks exploded from it.

"Lucky. It took me seven tries to find the piece of wood that worked for me." said an unfamiliar voice from behind her. She turned around slowly and as soon as she saw who had spoke to her, the uncomfortable feeling of butterflies overcame her. She could feel her face going red. She couldn't speak.

"Sorry. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kurtus Chang. Kurt for short. Who are you?" the boy said sticking out his hand, grabbing Hailey's and shook.

"I-- I'm Hailey. Hailey Weasley. Hail for short, but only Fred, George---okay well, my whole family calls me that. You can call me Hailey, if you want to. That is my real name. But if you'd rather call me Hail, you can do that too." she knew she was rambling, but she just couldn't help it.

"Nice to meet you, Hailey." Hailey could feel herself getting more and more red. Her leg had started shaking from the butterflies.

"Let me see the wood dear. I need it for when we all go to the other counter." the Scottish witch said, sticking her hand out to take the wood.

"Now that I have all of the correct wood, please follow me, and Mr. Chang, you can pay the old man over by the wand boxes. Okay Weasleys. Follow me." Hailey, Casey (who had a look of jealousy in her eyes), and Benny followed the witch over to the counter with all of the little things on it.

"At his counter you will find the things that go inside your wands. There are unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, sphinx fur, dragon heart strings, dragon scales, and our newest filler, merman hair. Just pick up one you like and blue sparks will come out if it likes you." she instructed once more.

Hailey wasn't drawn to anything particular this time. She decided to pick up the unicorn hair. Nothing happened. She watched Casey, who had picked up a dragon scale. Blue sparks exploded out of it. Hailey turned back to the counter and tried again, this time with a merman hair. Again, nothing happened. She set it down and did enniemennieminymoe. Her finger ended on the phoenix hair.

She picked it up. Nothing happened. She was becoming anxious to see which one would work. But before she set the feather down, three giant sparks flew out of it. The force of the sparks knocked her over.

"Ouch!" she shouted, rubbing her backside. She stood up and realized that the shop had gone quiet. There were a few whispers, but most of the customers were silent.

**A/N- I hoped you liked chapter 6! For Maxie1514, I would like to answer your questions, but it might ruin the story so you'll just have to keep reading to find out:)**


	7. Ch7:A Wand, A reporter,And an apparation

**Disclaimer- I dont own any of J.K Rowling's work.**

**A/N- I know it's been awhile, but here is chapter 7! )**

**Chapter 7**

A Wand, a reporter, And an apparation.

"Continue with your chatter! Don't make this situation even more uncomfortable for the girl!" the witch with the Scottish accent scolded. People slowly continued their conversations, but most of them were still staring.

"You okay, Hailey?" asked Kurt, coming over to her.

"You alright Hail?" Fred and George asked, also coming up to her.

"In all my years I have never seen such big sparks come out of a feather, make that anything!" the witch said. "You must have been destined to have a phoenix feather. That particular phoenix feather! It came from a phoenix in Romania. It had been one of the few phoenixes that can die without being reborn from it's ashes. Mr. Gwilando and myself didn't think that such phoenix feathers could be used in actual wands. Mr. Gwilando charmed it so it would spray little sparks if a customer needed a phoenix feather in their wands. But if a person needs that actual feather they will shoot out giant sparks like the ones you received. Your wand combination is very strange. It's very powerful. Womping Willow bark and a dying phoenix feather. That is what they are called by the way. Dying Phoenix. Only two more in the world. Each male, over 100 years old.

"Anyway, very powerful. If used in the wrong way, it could cause horrifying destruction. You must be careful. I'll send this into the back room. My son will make your wand in about an hour. Please stay or pay now and come back in an hour. It's seven galleons, and two knuts." said the witch, now known as Mrs. Gwilando.

"That was an interesting story. I guess you're one special girl. By the way, I'm a first year, and I'm guessing that you are too." Kurt said. Hailey, going all red again, had forgotten that he was standing right next to her. She was getting the butterfly feeling again.

"I'll go pay for the wand." George said, knowing that him being there was only going to make things more uncomfortable for Hailey.

"Come on Hail." Fred said, eager to get Hailey away from the boy. He didn't like the idea of Hailey, the girl that was once the little baby wrapped inside the blanket outside his doorstep, talking to boys. Let alone liking them.

He was also thinking about the story that Mrs. Gwilando had told them. He knew that Hailey was going to find out who she was eventually. Lucky for him, she hadn't had any questions about her past, or why she didn't call Fred and George Dad, or what happened to her mother. He knew he had to tell her sometime, but wasn't sure when, or how.

"I've got to go. My mum's probably wondering where I am. I've got to meet her for lunch. I hope I get to see you at school." he waved good bye as he left the shop.

"Good, he's gone." Fred muttered, under his breath.

"What?" Hailey asked, still waving her hand in Kurt's direction, even though he was out of sight.

"We're going to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron." Fred said, taking Hailey by her arm, because she couldn't move her legs.

"Alright! I'm coming! Don't drag me, come on let go!" she yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip.

They met up with Ron and Hermione, who now had all of the kids with them. Hailey took the seat in-between Casey and Benny.

"I'll have dragon stew and a pumpkin juice." she told the waiter. After everyone had ordered, they all took up conversations. Hailey was hoping this would happen because she wanted to tell Casey and Benny about the girl she had met in the robe shop. Before she could start to speak, Benny cleared his throat until everyone at the table got quiet.

"Ahem! I have an announcement to make. I have decided that I want a name--ahem name," Benny's voice had cracked. "that fits my image. I think that Benny is a more childish name than Ben, so if you could all get used to the idea of calling me Ben, it would help. I won't answer you if you call me Benny. I think it's too much of a little kids name. Thank you." Ben finished. No one at the table seemed to care much because they all went back into their conversations.

"Good. Okay. Casey, Benny--er sorry. Ben. I wanted to tell you about something." Hailey then delved into the story of Kirsten Malfoy, her brother Sean, and all that had happened to her in Madam Malcon's.

"Are you sure her father is _Draco_ Malfoy?" whispered Casey, so Ron wouldn't hear her.

"I'm positive." Hailey nodded.

"I've seen her brother Sean before. If you say they go by the last name Parkinson, then he was in my lunch at primary school. Sean Parkinson. He was really mean. Sat with a boy named Carl Crabbe, his dad said that he was under the imperious curse. I heard dad yelling about it. Sean also sat with a girl named Georgia Goyol. Her dad also admitted to being under the imperious curse." Ben said, drinking his butter beer.

"I still can't believe that Kurt Chang talked to you! I mean, he could've at least said hi or something to me!" Casey said, with envy in her voice. "Benny, could you pass the salt?" Casey asked. Ben didn't acknowledge her. "Benny! Please Pass the salt!" Casey shouted, getting annoyed. "Benny! I know you can hear me! Pass the salt!" Casey shouted, she had started hitting him.

"Alright! I'm passing it! And call me Ben! It's Ben now!" Ben threw the salt at his sister, who in return, slapped his shoulder. No one would guess that she and Ben were twins. They both had red hair, and the same amount of freckles, but Casey had hazel eyes, and Ben had brown. Casey was also four inches shorter than Ben. Ben was 5'7''. Most people would ask Ben if he was going into his second year.

Fred looked at his watch and said, "It's been an hour and a half. Your wands will probably be ready." Ron, Fred, and George all went up to the front desk to pay while everyone else waited for them to return.

"Let's see." Said Hermione. "Oak and dragon scale for Casey, Maple and unicorn hair for Benny--Ben, and womping willow and dying phoenix feather for Hailey?" she continued, forgetting that Ben no lingered wished to be called Benny.

Ye Olde Wand Shoppe was no longer as busy as it was before. There were only three customers. Fred walked up to the counter, along with George and Ron. They paid the wizard that must have been Mr. Gwilando. Mr. Gwilando gave Fred one box and Ron the other two. Hailey ran up to Fred. She was excited to see what her wand looked like.

She took the box from Fred and took off the lid. There was a large inscription in German, and a smaller one in English. It read, 'Womping Willow, dying phoenix feather, 12.5''.' Hailey pushed back the tissue paper that was covering the wand. It was very pretty. The wood was polished to a deep chocolate color, and along the grip was a carving of a phoenix. _It's the most beautiful thing in the world! _Thought Hailey. She lifted the wand out of the case, and as she did so, a gust of wind from no where blew Hailey's hair out of her face. It scared her a little and she decided that the wand should go back into the case. No one was paying attention to her when it happened, so she figured it would be best not to say anything.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Ron? In private?" Fred asked, motioning for Ron to come with him to another corner of the shop. Ron nodded, and followed.

"What do ya want?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking about telling her tonight. You know, at mum's dinner party." Fred said. Mrs. Weasley was having a dinner party at the burrow tonight to wish her grandchildren goodbye. She wanted to do something with them since her own children hardly stopped by to see her.

"What? Tell who?" Ron asked, confused. Fred had been thinking about it for some time now. He couldn't keep it a secret from Hailey any longer. He had to do it before school started. If Hailey was to scratch the special bandage that was covering the nasty tattoo that was on her arm, she might never forgive Fred and George. He had to tell her, and in front of Ron's kids so they would understand. It wasn't going to be easy but he had to do it.

"I have to tell Hailey the truth. If I don't, who knows what might happen." Fred answered. Ron didn't say anything, but he did nod. He knew that Fred was right.

"Could you too tell your life stories to each other later? I'm tired and I want to go home and nap before we go to grandmum's house." Hailey said, impatiently.

"Hold your hippogriffs, we're coming." Fred said, walking back across the room.

"See you tonight everyone!" George called when they went their separate ways. As soon as they came to the street with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they saw a crowd gathered around the shop. The sign that Fred and George had left on the door said that they'd be back by three o'clock, but it was four thirty now.

"Hold on folks! Our shop will be open in a couple of minutes! We need to get set up! 5 discounts for the first five minutes! I promise!" George said, trying to buy some time for Fred and Hailey to run in and get everything that had bought into the secret underground house. As soon as Hailey said she'd be fine on her own for a few hours, Fred ran back up stairs to help his brother open the shop. Hailey could hear the rush of people entering the shop. She was to tired to put anything away, so she grabbed her new owl, Karl, and took his cage into her room. She set it down on the floor, flopped on her bed, and immediately fell asleep.

"Hailey! Hey Hail! We're gonna be late!" George was shouting and shaking Hailey to try and wake her up.

"Mmmmm.. ." Hailey mumbled, slowly waking up. "What time is it?" she asked, groggily.

"Five fifty-seven, and we have to be at my mum's in three minutes! Come Hail, get up!" Fred answered her. He grabbed a nice shirt and a nice pair of pants (muggle clothing had recently become the "IN" style for pre-teens, and teenagers in the wizarding world), and he threw them on top of her. Hailey was sitting up now, rubbing her eyes.

"Change. Now!" Fred yelled as he and George left the room. Hailey rolled her eyes and put on the outfit that Fred had picked out. Normally she would have put what Fred or George had picked out for her, back into her closet. Today, however, she was still to sleepy to care what she wore.

"I'm ready." she said as she walked down the hall. Fred and George were already standing in the fireplace waiting for her.

" 'bout time, kid. To The Burrow!" Fred shouted as Hailey stood in-between the twins. There weren't very many people in the using the floo that night. It was probably because people wanted to spend their last night with their children who were going to go off to school tomorrow. As soon as it could be noticed however, they arrived in the fire place of Fred and George's first home. Ron, Hermione, Casey, Ben, Sean, and Penelope were already there. They were sitting at the table that had been set up in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley got up at once and practically ran over to Fred and George.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you'd never arrive!" Mrs. Weasley hugged each of her sons and Hailey.

"You've got this kid to thank for that." George said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry luvs, but your father has to work late tonight, so he wont be joining us for dinner." Mrs. Weasley said, looking a little sad. Apparently, Arthur Weasley had been working overtime a lot lately.

"Come on, there's plenty of room for you." Mrs. Weasley said, waving them into the kitchen. There was tons of food on the table, Hailey didn't think that all of them combined could eat all of it. Before they she sat down, she thought she saw something outside the kitchen window, but when she looked up, nothing was there. She shook her head and sat down.

After they had eaten for about fifteen minutes, Fred cleared his throat.

"If I could have everyone's attention. Especially the kids, and Hailey. Hailey was confused. She wasn't sure what was going on. Was she in trouble? Had she done something wrong?

"Hailey, there is something I've needed to tell you. As you probably know, your not actually a Weasley." Fred started. Hailey's heart began to pound. She had a nervous feeling in her gut that told this wasn't good news. She looked out the kitchen window. Sure that she had seen the something again. She had also seen some kind of flash.

"The truth is, that George and I found you in front of our door. That night, a women was killed. She was believed to be your mother." Fred paused, trying to let his words sink in. Hailey always knew there was something weird that she didn't have a mother or a dad. She had always thought of Fred and George as brotherly figures. Never as 'parents'. She was momentarily distracted though. She heard something clamp on the window, although what, she didn't know. She had also seen another flash of light.

"That was the night that the death eaters attacked Diagon Alley. They were looking for _you_. You see, your someone evil's daughter. You are he-who-must-not-be-named's daughter. We have blood tests if you don't believe me. For three years we took pictures of your brain. He was connecting you through your mind. You also have a tattoo on your left arm. Peel off that skin that your always complaining about being irritated." Fred said, not even looking Hailey in the eyes. The whole table had gone silent. George was nodding along with Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. Casey and Ben were both sitting there in shock.

Hailey was also in shock. She took her left arm in her right, shaking, and gently peeled of the skin that always made her itchy. Tears began silently rolling down her face. She knew Fred was right when she saw the skull tattoo that had scabs all over it. She saw more flashing out side but didn't care anymore.

"H-how could y-you n-n-not tell m-me about th-this? D-don't you th-think it's im-important? I m-mean wouldn't y-you want to kn-know if you w-were his ch-child?" Hailey asked, sobbing uncontrollably now. She paused before talking again so she wouldn't stutter. "Is that why I can talk to snakes? Is that why I can make things, and sometimes even people, what I want them to do?" Hailey was starting to get angry now. She wished someone would have told her about this before. She was getting so angry that the flashes out side were giving her a headache.

"Oh, will that bloody flashing please stop!" she practically screamed. Nobody seemed to care that she had just cursed. Everyone was staring out the window. She wished so bad to find out what was out there. She was shaking in anger, and from her sobs. The glass in the window broke and pieces flew everywhere. Outside, a man that was holding a camera, notepad, and quill, was suddenly revealed. He took several more pictures before dis-apparating.

"No! Bloody reporter!" shouted Fred, but he was nowhere near as angry as Hailey. He knew what that reporter had photographed and overheard. Tomorrow the whole world (or at least the wizarding one) would know that Hailey Weasley was actually Voldemort's daughter.

"Hailey. .." Casey said, putting her hand on Hailey's. Tears were rolling down her face too. Hailey wrenched her hand away. She wished so badly to bee at her home. She closed her eyes and pictured her room. At that moment, she felt as though she was being sucked through a vacuum. She couldn't breath or move. It lasted as long as the floo rides did. Over as soon as it began. She fell onto the floor of her room sobbing. She crawled onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

"Did she just apparate?" Ron sputtered. Every one at Mrs. Weasley's table was staring in shock at the spot where Hailey had just stood.

"That didn't go as well as I'd hoped. Now I've got a kid who hates my guts, a reporter who's going to publish everything that just happened, and a kid who can apparate. I think it's time for me to leave. Come on George, we need to go talk to her." Fred and George stood up and dis-apparated. They both appeared in their living room.

"Do you think she came here?" George asked.

"Where else does she have to go?" Fred asked. They both checked every room, eventually coming to her bedroom. Fred cracked the door.

"She's asleep. We'd better leave her alone. We can talk in the morning. Damn. We've still got to pack her bags." Fred whispered. He tuck out his wand, gave it a flick, and a suitcase appeared and began packing itself. Fred quietly closed the door.

That night, Hailey had dreams about what had just happened. The same nightmare. Over and over again. She woke up crying the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8: The Train Ride

**A/N- well here it is my loyal fans. Chapter 8. It's been a while, but school is horrible with homework this year so, please don't be mad when there are long periods of time inbetween updates. ) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- if you don't know by now that I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's work, then you can sue me. not really. please don't.**

**Chapter 8**

The Train Ride

**The Heiress.**

By Dean Gordon

I had first heard the rumors that He-who-must-not-be-named had a child eleven years ago. I became so interested in discovering to see if the rumors were true, that I quit all other stories that I was writing at the time. I disguised myself with dirty and mischievous looking clothes and hung out in the "bad" places, and the wrong parts of town. In some stories I heard, I was told _He _had a son, but in most stories I heard that he had a daughter. I even went as low as meeting death eaters secretly and asked them questions, at a price of course. For two years I thought this case was going no where and I was about ready to drop it. I happened to be at St. Mungos that day, getting my regular check up (for I have asthma you see), when I overheard a conversation going on in the room next door to mine. I put a hearing charm in my ears so I could hear better. I over heard that His daughter was being connected to him through her brain. Yes that's right. _He_ has a daughter! Will the prophesy that we heard fifteen years ago come true? I left the room and waited for the guardians of "The Heiress" to come out of their room. I was very surprised to see that they were none other than those two red-headed twins that own the joke shop! I followed them every where they went and I waited for something, the right thing, to happen so I could be the first to get a picture of it. That moment came last night! Yes the little girl is now an eleven year old! And I discovered that she was going to attend Hogwarts! I over heard that Mr. Weasley was going to tell the girl about her father that night. I had to go! My curiosity got the better of me. I took pictures the entire time, waiting for something spectacular to happen, and it did! She must have noticed me out side taking pictures, because the glass broke out side the window (I got a picture of this). And I didn't think underage wizards could apparate, but "The Heiress" could! I have a picture of this too for you non-believers (for pictures see page 15F). Do you really want to send your children to the same school as the dark lord sends his? Be on the look out for a girl with…(story continued on 14F)

"Damn. This little snitch has pictures! We'll never hear the end of it now!" Fred shouted angrily. It was early in the morning. George had just woken up, and Hailey was still sleeping. Fred had to wake her up soon. She had to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Hailey woke up crying. She knew that it had not been a dream. She looked at her left arm. The skull just sat there looking evil. She took a small white cloth and wrapped it around her arm. She used a 24hour sticky tape. She packed some extra tape in her suitcase so she could use it at school. She was no longer excited. She remembered the reporter and knew that he had already printed an article. She knew that Casey and Ben would be there for her, but she knew the other kids would tease the hell out of her. That or be too scared to approach her. Hot tears slowly began rolling down her face. She knew she had to talk to Fred and George. She had to have some closure with them before she went away for a year.

Tears still silently spilling out, she walked down the hallway that led to the kitchen, where Fred sat, cursing at the Daily Prophet. Fred didn't even hear her coming. Hailey ran up to him and just hugged him as tight as she could. She began sobbing uncontrollably. She was shaking so badly that it was making Fred shake.

"What the--" Fred said as he set the paper down. He looked down and saw Hailey squeezing the living daylight out of him. He didn't say anything, but he brought her up into his lap and hugged her back, stroking her hair.

"Shhhh. I know it's going to be hard, but you can get through it." he said quietly into her ear. Hailey started calming down.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have cussed like that last night! I just can't accept that I'm really _his_ daughter! It's not fair. Am I supposed to end up evil? Is that my destiny? Will I end up in Askaban? Am I going to have to die? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she knew that most of these questions, Fred couldn't answer. After she calmed down even more she said, laughing, "I'm soaking your shirt." she wiped her eyes. "I do have one last question.. ." she said, not looking at Fred because she knew that he was probably a little uncomfortable.

"Shoot." Fred said.

"Who was my mother?" Hailey had never really wondered about her mother before. She never really thought about it. Fred just sat there and hugged her.

"We don't know yet, hun. If I did I would tell you. We are still waiting for the DNA tests to come back with the info on who your mum is." He said. He looked at his watch. "Merlin's beard! We're going to be late. George! Grab Hail's suitcase!" Fred shouted to his brother, who was getting changed into his work robes.

Hailey climbed off of Fred's lap and went to her room to quickly change out of her pajamas. She looked at her arm. The tears wanted to spill out, but she held them back. She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she said shakily, still holding back the tears. It was George. He picked up Hailey's suit case, and turned to say something to her, but forgot what it was when he noticed her starring at her arm.

"Let me see that, Hail." he said, reaching for her tattooed arm. She handed it to him. Wondering aloud, she said, "Is there any way for me to be able to have it like how it was before? You know, all covered up so it looked normal."

George nodded his head. He silently performed the charm, and then said, "We've spoken to Harry about it, and he will fix your arm whenever you feel like the skin cover needs changing. Even if you don't think it needs changing, you need to go see Harry once every week. Otherwise the skin cover gets all wrinkly, and it starts to smell bad." George said, wrinkling his nose. He knew all too well what a rotting skin cover smelled like. Hailey laughed at him. It was the first time she felt like laughing the whole day. It made her feel better.

"Come on. We'd better go." George said, rolling Hailey's suit case behind him. Hailey tied her shoes, and followed him to the fire place. Fred was already in it, with emerald flames engulfing him.

"Could you two possibly go any slower?" Fred asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yea." said George, "Watch me!" he began to move so slow that all time seemed to stop. Hailey practically pushed him into the fire place. Her excited-ness had returned. She hadn't even realized that Fred had shouted Ron's address. She stumbled out of the fire place and landed on her knees.

"You all right?" asked Fred, taking the suit case from George, and putting it next to the other two suit cases that were Casey and Ben's. Hailey stood up and wiped off her pants.

"Yea, I'm fine." she answered. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table along with her four kids, and Ron was no where in sight. "Where's Uncle Ron?" Hailey asked.

"He had another long night at the ministry, trying to sort out the whole reporter, Dean Gordon thing. They want to erase his memory and send him to St. Mungos, but I don't see the point in it, really." said Hermione, "Everyone's bound to have read the paper already. They already know it's you. The ministry can't erase everyone's memories." she said, stirring her tea.

Hailey went over to sit next to Casey.

"Can you believe that this is really happening?" Casey asked, excitedly.

"Yea, it's really not that hard." Ben said, putting his head on the table.

"Don't be like that Ben." Casey said to her brother.

"Well, I can't believe this is happening." Hailey said. For awhile, it seemed as if the silence would never end. Everyone was thinking about he events that took place last night and how everyone would know about it if they read the Dailey Prophet. Fred broke the silence however by saying, "We really should get going. We don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express." Everyone stood up, Hailey, Ben, and Casey grabbed their suit cases and headed out the door to go to platform nine and three quarters.

Hermione ad called for a ministry cab, a taxi that had been bewitched to have far more seating on the inside than it appeared to have on the outside. All eight of them climbed into the back seat. There was plenty of room. It was a quiet ride. After forty five minutes or so, they arrived at the train station. One by one they all went into the brick wall located between platform 9, and platform 10.

Hailey tried to keep her head down so no one would be able to recognize her, but she was so amazed by the sight of the train, and all of her surroundings. Either everyone was too busy with their own business, or Hailey was to preoccupied to notice any one staring at her in recognition from the pictures in the Dailey Prophet.

There were so many parents and children at the train station. The parents were swooning over their children, and the children were trying to get out of their parents grasps. Little brothers and sisters were hugging their older siblings goodbye, and their were groups of teenagers standing around together, gossiping happily.

Fred, George, and Hermione finally stopped in front of car number thirty-seven.

"Make sure you take good care of that owl, and be sure to write us everyday." Fred said, looking at the large bird sleeping in it's cage.

"And be sure to share 'em with Casey and Benny-- er sorry, I mean Ben." George chimed in. At that moment, Penelope burst into tears and ran over to squeeze her sister.

"I--I'll m-miss you, C-Casey!" she sobbed out. She then let go of her sister and hugged her older brother. "You h-have t-to write m-me every d-day!" she was hugging Ben so tight that he had to push her away so he could breath. Ben bent down to his little sister's height, and told her, "We'll write every day. I promise, but I don't want any mushy gushy stuff. You got that?" Penelope nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Maybe I'll be like uncle Fred and George and send you a toilet seat." he said, standing up.

"Oh no you will not!" Hermione said in a stern voice.

"I'm only joking Mum!" Ben said, half laughing. Hermione had almost become as stern as Molly Weasley. She had been spending a lot of time with her mother-in-law since the death of Ginny.

Hermione looked at the giant clock located on one of the pillars in the station.

"You all better hurry and get on the train so you can get an empty room, but first I want hugs." she said. Hailey hugged Fred and George first. It seemed as though neither of them would let her go. She then hugged Hermione, Penelope, and Sean. As she was grabbing her suit case to join Casey and Ben, Fred and George walked over to her. Fred started whispering so quietly that no one could hear him except Hailey and George.

"Put these on," he handed her a pair of muggle sun glasses, fortunately, Hailey had seen them before (they were sold in Fred and George's shop), "Stay close to Ben and Casey, and if any one gives you trouble, tell Harry about it. Now go get on the train, and try not to attract too much attention to yourself." and with that, he patted her on the shoulder, and watched Hailey board the train with her cousins; the last time he would see her for what would seem like an eternity.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

On the train, it was difficult for the three Weasleys to find an empty room. They were no more than two cars away from the caboose, when they finally found an unoccupied room. They shoved their suitcases in the cargo holders, and went inside to sit down. There was still room for about four or five other people to sit. Hailey looked out the window and tried to spot Fred and George, but they were no where in sight. The train gave a loud whistle, and the train shook as last minute arrivers boarded it.

A tall boy and a small girl with the same platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes walked by. Hailey immediately recognized them as the Malfoys from the robe shop. Without thinking she opened the room door and called out, "Hey Kirsten! There's plenty of room in here!" A sneering Sean and a smiling Kirsten turned to see who had called them. Kirsten's smile immediately faded and turned into a look of confusion panic, and fear. Sean's sneer only became larger.

"Oh look who we've got here!" he cried out in a mocking tone. Many people came out of their rooms to see what was going on, and many of the people in the train isle ways stopped and starred.

"I saw that article about you in the paper this morning," he said, loudly so that any one in a fifty mile radius could hear him.

"Let's see, what're they calling you? Ahh.. .yes. 'The Heiress' is It?" there were many gasps and panicked whispers. Sean reached out and pulled Hailey's sunglasses off before she even realized what he was doing.

"Sean stop it!" Kirsten cried, taking the sunglasses from her brother and handing them back to Hailey. "Quit being such a jerk!"

"Doesn't matter any more anyway," Sean said, his large sneer still getting bigger. "Now that everyone knows who she is. Sit with her if you want, but remember that if you do any thing bad to her, you'll be receiving a little visit from.. .her father." At that point, Ben and Casey were both standing out side the room, just watching in shock.

Almost as if woken up by this shock however, Ben suddenly punched Sean right in the side of his face. Sean was knocked to the floor.

"Ahhhh! You little--- wait until my mother hears about this! I'll be sure they expel you from Hogwarts so fast, that you wont even see the great hall!" Sean ran down the isle to the next car, and slammed the sliding doors as he went.

"I'm sorry but my brother can be such, I hate to say it but, an ass sometimes. He thinks he owns the world. Reality is bound to strike him every once and awhile." Kirsten said. She had decided to stay with Hailey. Ben was just standing there looking at his hand. It had some blood on it from punching Sean. Ben turned around and shouted to the people still staring, "Shove off before I come down there and punch all of you in the face too!" she shook his fist menacingly.

Everyone hurried into their rooms. "Come on, get back in there before you cause more problems for yourself." Ben practically pushed a still stunned Hailey back into the little room. Casey sat with her brother to make more room.

"I'm Casey by the way, and this is my brother Ben." Casey pointed out, wanting to break the silence. Kirsten shook both of their hands and said, "I'm Kirsten Mal--Parkinson. Although seeing as your cousins of Hailey, I'm sure you already know my _real_ last name. You know Ben? You really do look like your father."

Ben almost smiled at this, but then said, "I get that a lot. To tell you the truth I don't like it. So don't tell me about it any more." Casey and Hailey could tell that he was just trying to maintain a "coolness" about himself. He always liked to show off for girls. The truth was that Ben had always wanted to be like his father. He always liked it when grandmum Weasley told him that he was looking more and more like his father everyday.

There was a sudden knock on the door, which broke the silence. It was Kurt. Casey looked at him, and had to look away because her whole face had turned the color of her hair. Hailey looked up and smiled, but turned away in embarrassment. Kirsten opened the door.

"Just wanted to see if everything's all right. I heard the shouting down the hall, and I read the news paper this morning. I thought that it might be just a rumor, but I suppose that I was wrong. It really is true then?" Kurt had come in the room and sat down next to Kirsten, then shut the sliding door.

"Unfortunately, yes. Yes it is, but that doesn't mean that I want to turn out like somebody as evil as---as--my dad." Hailey felt funny saying those two little words. She had never had any one to call mother and father, although she had always thought of Fred and George as being her parental figures. She never really questioned them about why she didn't call them dad, or why she didn't have a mother.

"It also doesn't mean that I'm anything like my dad." as soon as she said it she remembered the time she had talked to the snake, and the time she felt strange at the wand shop, and she also remembered when she was little how she could bend the rules on the charms put on the kiddy broom sticks.

"O-mi-gosh! I really am like my father!" she accidentally thought out loud. The others just looked away and they sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Hailey looked out the window and noticed that they were moving. It was sunny, and the train was passing a cast stretch of open land. She began to nod off. She spiraled into a deep sleep.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A loud knocking sound awakened her. She momentarily forgot where she was. A boy with the familiar Weasley trade mark (his fiery red hair) was standing outside the door, waving and smiling. Hailey rubbed her eyes.

"Jack!" she cried out. Ben (a light sleeper) awoke and looked out the door. He then motioned for Jack to come in. Jack was two years ahead of Casey, Ben, and Hailey. He also had inherited a thick French accent from his mother (Fluer) who only spoke French to him.

"I 'ave finally found you! I have been searching the 'hole train! I can only stay for a short time however. I just wanted to visit you. See you in zee great hall tonight! Au revoir! "

He shut the door and left the four of them alone again. Casey had been awake the entire time, daydreaming. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting.

"We'd better change into our school robes. When you were all sleeping the trolley witch came by and said we'd need to start getting ready at five o'clock." she had gotten up and opened to door to get the suit cases down. The rest of them reluctantly got up and stretched as Casey brought all the suit cases into the compartment with her.

After they had all changed into their robes they had become more awake. While Kurt, Kirsten, Casey, and Ben happily chatted away, Hailey decided to write a letter to Fred and George telling them about what had happened so far, and about how close to the school she was.

_Dear Fred and George (and any one else who wants to read this letter),_

_How are things? I know it's only been a few hours, but it feels like it's been an eternity. I miss you so much already! Naturally, everyone on the train now knows that I'm here, and who I am. The sunglasses didn't help much, but then again I supose that it was my fault that everybody found out. You see, I saw my friend Kirsten Parkinson _(she had almost written Malfoy, but quickly erased it)_ and her older brother (who is a big, big meanie, by the way.. .). He recognized me and shouted to practically everyone on the train that it was me. He pulled my sunglasses off and I was just embarrassed, and yet stunned at the same time. But luckily I was saved be Ben. He came out and socked Sean right in the cheek! He drew blood (which was a little disturbing), so let me tell you, I'm never ganna mess around with Ben anymore! But of course that's not true. We are really close to the school and I can't wait! I'll write you again as soon as I can! Tell grandmum, grandpa, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Penelope, Sean, and anyone else I have forgotten to mention, hi for me. Love you!_

_Xoxo,_

_Hailey _

_P.S. Please find out who my mother was for me! I really want to know!_

Hailey rolled up the letter and tied a bow around it by using a loose thread she had ripped off of her shirt. She then took Karl out of his cage and tied the letter tightly around his ankle. She stepped out the compartment and went down to the door of the train car. She opened the door, and a huge gust of wind greeted her, along with the deafening sounds of the train moving along the tracks. "Don't lose this letter now, Karl!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she let the owl loose.

His wings hand an incredible wing span. He looked so majestic as he sailed off, out of sight. Hailey shut the door, with some difficulty from the steady blow of wind that wanted to keep the door open. As soon as she shut it, her ears began ringing with the silence. She felt as if she was deaf now that the door was shut. She walked back the compartment and sat down.

She began to gossip with everyone else and before they knew it, the train began slowing down, arriving at Hogwarts. As the train went around a corner, you could see a clear picture of the old castle, the lake, and the sun setting behind it. It was a spectacular sight to see.

* * *

**A/N- thank you Rum and Coke for giving me the correct spelling!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Sorting

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of J.K. Rowling's work.**

**A/N: chapter nine was fun to write, but i had to refer to the first book alot. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The Sorting

"Look! There's Hogwarts! It's a lot bigger than I imagined." Hailey said, pointing to the castle. The train began to slow and the five of them grabbed their suitcases. A much older looking boy, in a Gryffindor robe with a badge on it came by and told them that they didn't need their suit cases and that they would me taken to the school separately. After they all put their suitcases back on the luggage rack, the train came to a halt.

"I think it's time for us to get off the train." Kurt said, looking out the window in the compartment next to theirs, seeing the other students outside. They walked off in single file, and after they got off they heard a loud voice shout, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a gigantic man with gray hair and a gray beard.

"I know who that is!" shouted Casey, "Mum told me about him along time ago! His name is Professor Hagrid!" They walked over and joined a group of at least forty or fifty other first years.

"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid boomed. The first years followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path. On each side of the path, it was thick with trees. Nobody spoke much, on account of they were all nervous.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid shouted over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." The narrow path opened onto the edge of a great black lake. On top of a high mountain on the other side was the vast castle.

"No more'n four on a boat!" Hagrid said, pointing to a whole bunch of little boats in the water by the shore.

"One of us is going to have to go in another boat." Ben said.

"Well I think that family should ride together." Casey said, grabbing her brother and Hailey's hands. Kirsten looked down to the ground and said softly, "Well, I don't really know anyone. Mother's a little picky about who I hang around with. I mostly only know my brother's friends. I don't like them very much. They're all so mean."

"Well, I know a few other people. Ever heard of a Dustin Longbottom? Or a Carolyn Finnegan?" Kurt asked. The other four shook their heads.

"Well I can ride with them, so you can stay here Kirsten." Kurt said with a wave, and he headed off to a girl with sandy hair, and a boy with big ears, holding a toad.

The four of them went to find a boat of their own, and as soon as they got in an empty one, Hagrid called, "Everyone in? Right then -- FORWARD!" With that, all the little boats began moving at once, heading across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone went silent as they looked at the castle overhead. With all of its windows illuminated, it looked like a castle from a fairy tale.

"Heads down!" shouted Hagrid, as the little boats carried the first years through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. The boats went through a dark tunnel, which seemed to take them right underneath the castle. They finally reached an underground harbor, where the got out onto a floor of rocks and pebbles. Hagrid then led them up a passageway in the rock and came out at last onto smooth grass.

They then walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the oak front door.

"Is everyone here?" Hagrid asked. He then raised a giant fist and knocked on the door three times. The door swung open, and a familiar messy black haired, greed-eyed man opened the door. At the sight of his scar, the first years all gasped and then began to whisper excitedly.

"Here's the firs' years --- Professor Potter." Hagrid said, his black eyes sparkling, a sure sign that he was smiling, even though you couldn't see his face.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry said, grinning. "Come on first years, follow me." Harry led them through an entrance hall that looked so big, that you could fit Fred and George's shop into it.

The walls were lit with torches, and a magnificent marble staircase led up to the upper floors. Harry led them into a small, empty room off the hall, across from a room that echoed hundreds of voices. Hailey could only guess that that was the great hall.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts!" Harry finally said. "The Start of Term Banquet will begin soon, but before you can take your seats in the great hall, you have to be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important, because your house will be like your family while you're at Hogwarts. You'll have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in the house dormitories, and spend much of your free time in the house common rooms.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards. Hey, just look at me! I myself was a Gryffindor. Anyways, while you're at Hogwarts, you can earn your house points, and any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup.

"The sorting ceremony will take place shortly in front of the rest of the school. I suppose you should smarten yourselves up as much as possible while waiting." Harry said, winking to them. "I'll return when we are ready for you, so please stay, and wait here."

As soon as Harry left the room, the first years broke out into many conversations. Hailey turned to her cousins and asked, "Now how exactly does this work? Do we have to perform magic? Or what?"

"Dunno. Jack told me we have to do any tasks that the teachers tell us to do. He said that his first year, he had to turn a cat into a stool. Depending on how well you perform will determine which house you go into. He said that Gryffindor is the best, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, and then the worst house is Slytherin." Casey was shaking her head the entire time.

"Don't be such an idiot, Ben. Honestly. You should never believe Jack. He's so full of it sometimes."

"What he told you isn't true." Kirsten said. "My brother says that there's this, well hat, thing. Somehow it supposedly sorts you into which house it thinks you should be in." Casey was nodding her head.

"When I read 'Hogwarts: A history.'" she said, "it said something about a magical hat. I don't remember much about it though, except that it's really old."

Just then, Harry walked back into the room.

"The sorting ceremony's about to begin! Form a line and follow me please!" He said. The first years all lined up in silence behind him, and then followed him out the door and into the great hall. Once in side the great hall, the first years all gaped in amazement. There were thousands of candles floating in mid-air. There were four long tables at which the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were lad with gold plates and goblets.

At the end of the hall was another long table where the staff were sitting. Harry led the first years up there and them stopped them so that they were facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Every once and a while you could see a ghost float by one of the four tables, shining a misty silver color. Hailey looked up to get a better look at all the candles, when she saw that the ceiling wasn't there. Instead, she saw the night sky. She nudged Casey and pointed up. Casey gasped and then nudged Ben, who nudged Kirsten.

Casey whispered, "I read about this before. I think the ceiling's bewitched to look like the sky."

Harry picked up a stool, and placed it down in front of the first years. He then grabbed a rather dirty, worn out black hat, and placed it down on the stool. The first years all silently stared at it. It began to twitch. A rip near the bottom opened like a mouth and began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep you bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

(**A/N i had to take this from the first book because i'm not that poetically talented, so if you can think of a good hat song, you can tell me and i'll give you credit for it and eveything**)

The hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song. Once the applause had died down, Harry stepped forward. He was holding a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name," Harry said. "you will put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted. Firstly, Abbot Lyndsey!" A girl with her hair in a long pony tail stepped out of the crowd of first years, and sat on the stool with the hat on. After two minutes or so, the hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A table at the far right began to clap and cheer, and Lyndsey made her way to the table.

After the applause got quiet, Harry shouted out the next name, "Boot, Terry, the second!" And Terry became the first Ravenclaw. One of the middle tables began to clap and cheer. Harry shouted out the next name, "Chang, Kurt!" As Kurt made his way to the stool, Hailey thought over, and over again, _Oh, please! Please let me be in the same house as him!_ The hat eventually shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and Kurt followed Terry's path to the Ravenclaw table.

After Kurt, a large girl named Millicent Crabbe was called and she became the first Slytherin. As she made her way to the table on the far left, she stood next to a large beefy boy that must have been her brother. After Millicent, James Fintch-Fletchley became another Hufflepuff.

"Finnegan, Carolyn!" Harry shouted. A girl with long sandy, curly hair made her way up to the hat. She became the first Gryffindor, and was welcomed to the table with a deafening round of applause and cheering. When Garfield Goyol was called a Slytherin, the Slytherin table tried to make a louder noise than Gryffindor, which they succeeded at.

After Gregg Hamored became a Gryffindor, it was obvious that the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table were locked in a battle of loudness. A clumsy looking boy, with big ears who was called Dustin Longbottom. He looked like a miniature version of one of the teachers, who, guessed Hailey, must have been his father. This boy sat on the hat for what seemed like an eternity. He was eventually named a Gryffindor.

"Parkinson, Kirsten!" Kirsten whispered, "Wish me luck!", as she made her way to the sorting hat. She sat there for a longer time than the Longbottom kid did. After another five minutes a boy, who Hailey recognized as Sean Parkinson (Malfoy), shouted, "What's taking the stupid hat so long! Can't she just be a Slytherin now?"

A stern looking women in emerald-green robes stood up from the staff table and said, "Silence! The hat will choose when it's ready to choose. Just have some patients!" she sat back down after Sean replied heavily, "Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later the hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!". Once Kirsten removed the hat, her face was red, and tears were sliding down her face, clearly upset. At first the Gryffindors seemed shocked, but once Jack Weasley began clapping, the rest of them chimed in and gave her the loudest applause yet. When it was quiet enough, a clearly outraged Sean shouted, "Stupid hat! It clearly put her in the wrong house! Headmistress! Let her get sorted again!" his face was going a shade of red.

The woman in the emerald-green robes stood up and said, "No. There simply are no re-do's. The sorting hat is just never wrong. Gryffindor is what it chose, and Gryffindor is where she stays. If you have a problem with that, simply say the word, Mr. Parkinson, and I'll be sure to have you on the first train back to platform nine and three quarters." she sat back down, and the great hall remained silent. With a wave of her hand, she said, "Please continue, Professor Potter."

Harry continued, "Ah-h-h. Now I know I've heard this last name before. Weasley, Benny!" Ben cringed at hearing his "child hood" name. He walked up and put the hat on. It had barely touched his head when it cried, "GRYFFINDOR!". Once again, the Gryffindors cheered.

"Weasley, Casey!" Casey squeezed Hailey's hand before leaving to get sorted. The hat was on Casey's head for thirty seconds before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and she made her way to sit with Ben, Kirsten, and Jack. When Harry read the next name, his face contorted a little, but it went away.

"Weasley, Hailey!" a hush fell over the great hall. Mostly everybody knew her name by now. Whether they heard it from the Daily Prophet, or family members, or maybe even friends. There were gasps and panicked whispers. Hailey overheard someone say, "Did he say Hailey Weasley? Isn't her dad --- well, you know. Which house do you think she'll end up in?" Hailey chose to block out the rest of the conversation.

As she sat down and began to put the hat on, she heard someone from the Slytherin side of the great hall shout, "You might as well just put her in Slytherin now. As they say, 'like father, like daughter.' She'll end up in our house and end up just like dear ol' dad." When the hat went over her ears, the noise from the great hall seemed to disappear. She began to hear a voice inside the hat.

"Ah-h-h. Yes. Yes. Difficult to say, difficult to say. Do you know who you are? Stupid question, I know. Of course you know who you are, but you don't exactly know _who_ you are. Slytherin maybe. I see lots of cunning, and a desire to discover things. Perhaps Ravenclaw? Intelligence. Or perhaps Hufflepuff? Loyalty is a big. Gryffindor? Bravery is detectable, and lots of nerve. Hmmm.. . Where to put you? Tell me, which house appeals to you most? No need to speak it out loud."

Hailey thought for a while and finally thought, _Well, I don't want to be in Slytherin. No. Not like my --- father. I'm not sure. My whole family, or at least the family I grew up with has been in Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Yes, that's the one._

"Are you sure?" asked the hat.

_Positive_, thought Hailey.

"Well, then, better be," the hat shouted the next part aloud, "GRYFFINDOR!".

Hailey removed the hat from her head. The Gryffindors were all just starring at her, along with everybody else in the hall. The clapping began with Ben, Casey, Jack, and Kirsten. Then the whole table erupted into applause. Hailey walked to the table to sit in-between Kirsten and Casey.

"Vwell done, 'ailey!" Jack congratulated her.

"And finally, Zambini, Gerald!" Harry shouted out. The boy was put into the Slytherin house. The women in the emerald-green robes stood up and motioned for silence.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" she said, smiling. "Before we begin our feast, I would like to quote Hogwarts' old headmaster. 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!' Thank you. I would also like to introduce our staff. This year we have Professor Potter teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Harry took a bow, and the great hall erupted into cheers.

"Over here," continued the headmistress. "we have Professor Hagrid teaching Care of Magical Creatures!" She pointed to the large man with gray hair and beard.

"Please hold your applause until the end." she continued. "This is Professor Binns, teacher of History of Magic!" she pointed to the old ghost man.

"This is Professor Snape. She teaches Potions." She pointed to a sneering woman, with greasy black hair. She was pretty other than the fact that her hair looked as though it had gone two months without a washing.

"Professor Longbottom of Herbology!" she pointed to the man that must have been Dustin Longbottom's father. Dustin gave a cheer for his father.

"Professor Flitwick! Charms teacher." she pointed at a small young woman, with a bubbly smile.

"Professor Ganks! Transfiguration teacher." She pointed to a fairly young teacher, who was very pretty.

"Our care taker this year is Miss. Filch. She says to call her McKayla." she pointed to a woman holding a kitten over in the far left corner.

"Our librarian this year is Madam Pince. She cannot be with us tonight because she is sick with the measley-bumps. She is with the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey. And then of course there is your headmistress, me, Professor McGonagall! Your heads of house this year are, Slytherin, Professor Cecelia Snape! Hufflepuff, Professor Gabriella Ganks! Gryffindor, Professor Harry Potter! Ravenclaw, Professor Jordyn Flitwick!"

Professor McGonagall sat down, and the great hall erupted into fifteen straight minutes of clapping and cheering. As soon as it got quiet, the golden silverware on the tables filled with food. So many things like roast beef, chicken, pork, lamb, potatoes, carrots, gravy, ketchup, bacon, steak, sausage, pudding, and peppermints.

They stuffed themselves, and chatted away happily, until the feast was over.

* * *

**A/N this seemed really really long. well, tell me what you think!**


	10. Not a Chapter

**_NOT A CHAPTER_**

**

* * *

****A/N- SOOOOO sorry that i havn't updated this story in FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! it's just that i was having some writers block issues, and homework in school was hard, and on top of that i had marching band practice like everyday after school and friday night foot ball games. :p hopefully i'll be able to update again soon. i kinda have to re-read my story again though. (its been forever...:p) again im SOOO very sorry.

* * *

**


End file.
